


Invitation

by Mxgrey012



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxgrey012/pseuds/Mxgrey012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi made a pact with Eren not to screw up their friendship. But he's going out of his mind wanting him. Now school is over and they've only got one night together, and he's determine to make it an experience he's never going to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and i got this idea from a book i read hope you guy enjoy!

Eren Pov

 “It’s the last night of law school and I know one thing for sure: I’m not leaving until I’ve seduced Levi Ackerman. I sneak a look across the table at him. There’s a whole group of us out to dinner to celebrate us becoming future lawyers like me, but he’s the only one I notice.

 Damn, he’s sexy. It’s no secret that Levi is the hottest guy on campus. He sets anyone hearts fluttering and panties dropping with just a look of those intense grey blue eyes. The rest of him is just so perfect. His black raven hair, undercut hairstyle, a lean muscular body that looks just as good in his wardrobe of crisp shirts and dark denim as it does out of them.

Oh and his voice I bite my lips just thinking about it, listening to him talk just makes me want to come. I know for sure I'm not the only one thinking it but he does have a reputation around campus some men and women have said no they’ve promised he's the best they ever had. There is someone else that comes close to his reputation around campus and that's me.

 That's the reason why were such great friends. He likes how we can have real talk with no bullshit. We met at a bar and we both had dates but eventually they left and it was just me and him we talked and drank shares stories even the bartender came and kicked us out. And since that night we made a pact that we will just be friends so we wouldn't screw this up. At this time I was into law school that I wasn't looking for a relationship and he had responsibilities back at home in France. Yes I could have hooked up with him but he was a real friend and that's something worth holding on to. Not like I didn't have real friends but they were studying other things.

 And I have done, for two whole years. Now Levi is pretty much the closest person in my life and I’m going insane I want him bad.

“Hey guys I'm going home,” one of our classmates says

“Oh come one why it's still early it's only 10”

“I know but I have an interview tomorrow morning”

Everyone says goodbye to him and a drunk classmate stands up “toast everyone” we all get our classes and I say with a smiled in my face “Tonight we celebrate making it through the toughest and most sleep-deprived and hardcore three years of our lives the real world can wait so lets enjoy tonight” we all cheer and I can't believe I actually made it this far working hard in high school, working my ass off at work to get myself through college, the late night studying, and now I'm graduating the best law school in the country.

 I feel a hand in my shoulder and I look to see one of my classmates.

“You want to walk me back? He asked.

“I thought you had plans”

“I do but they aren't till 1:00 so what to you say” he grins

I think I know this will be fun but I only have one guy in mind and that is Levi.

“I just going to stay out and get more drinks good luck”

“You too” he smiles and as soon as he gets up he gets interested in some other girl wearing a tight fitting navy dress. Well at least he's not going home alone tonight. I turn and notice that there's only a small group here at the bar. Levi catches my eye. He raises an eyebrow and point at the classmate with his chin. I shrug and give him a mysterious smile and I sip on my vodka casually but inside my heart is racing.

 I need to do this I've been planning all this week and this is my last chance to get Levi because tomorrow Levi will leave to France for the summer. No more late-night study sessions in the library, or early-morning greasy pancakes at the diner down the street.

No more us.

I want him so much I could scream.

I look back. Levi gives me one of those panty-melting grins, and I feel a shot of lust go straight to my cock. I shift in my seat, already damp through my black boxers. He doesn’t know what I’ve got planned for him yet.

 He stands up and sit next to me “eren how does it feel, Mr. future big shot lawyer” Levi asked and he sit with crossed.

“Fucking fantastic,” I grin. “My mom is is even coming to graduation she is proud of me.

“That's great” he says “my dad just left me a voicemail” I give is arm a sympathetic squeeze but try not to get to distracted feeling his bicep. Levi comes from a rich family in France they have many business company's and to them Levi was in vacation here. He’s under tons of pressure having to follow his dad’s footsteps when in reality he just wants to succeed on his own. “Enough pouting not that you don't have the cutest little pout” I squeeze his lips together like I'm petting a baby. He laughs “watch it Eren” oh his laugh is just so intoxicating. “Make me,” I say laughing.

He grabs my wrist and our eyes meet. Damn. I can see the hunger in his eyes and I can feel the heat rising through me. Levi releases me and gets up.

“Why do we get out of here the night is young”

“I'm with you as I get my phone from the table”

I want him so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi Pov

 

Fuck Eren looks good tonight. I mean he always looks good but tonight he went from good to smoking hot fuck he’s so sexy. His messy brown hair, his turquoise green eyes filled with mischief, and he’s wearing a pair of black jeans that hug his butt so perfectly it makes me want to eat him alive.

 

I hold the door open for him for the millionth time; I wish I could travel back in time to the night we first met. I should have ditched my date and should have taken Eren home and spend the next 72 hours fucking him pushing his body to his limit until he was begging for mercy. Instead we made a pact and I’ve come to regret it every damn day for the last two years.

 

Like really just friends what was I thinking, but then again the last thing I wanted was a relationship. I didn’t realize that Eren wasn’t like my other relationships he doesn’t care about money or any of that shit. Eren is special he’s bold, exciting, and sexy as hell.

 

I smile to myself which makes Eren question me “hey Levi why are you smiling?”

“Nothing. Just can’t believe that there actually going to give you a diploma” I grin.

“Hey!” Eren hits my stomach lightly and I tense up. He licks his lips. “Someone’s been working out” I laugh “of course you know how I bench-press a hundred pounds every night….in bed” I smirk. He laughs. “ You know all this talk about your stamina makes me think your just bragging. It’s OK if its all talk I won’t tell.” He laughs.

 

I clench my jaw. I’ll show him how good my stamina is: when he’s pinned down with his legs spread and my dick stroking him deep inside him. But Eren already turned around and he lean over the bar flashing his bright turquoise eyes and smile. The bartender comes immediately to assist him.

 

“Two whiskeys, he orders.”

“Make them double” I add. I need to take the edge off.

“Eren smirks. “ ambitious I like.” The bartender slides them over and I pay and we make our way to the booth in the corner. As we made our way there they are many women and men checking out Eren and me. I don’t blame them come on Eren is sexy as fuck. I’m jealous I could have had him but no I decided to just be friends stupid me.

 

It’s ironic because I can screw any one in campus except the one man who’s driving me insane just by walking across the room. We sit down and I’ve notice Eren has quiet down.

“ What’s up?”

“Hmm?  Oh, nothing.”

Even though it’s dark here I could see him blush. “Still thinking about that guy from earlier.” I hate that jackass I mean he’s a nice guy but I hate him now since Eren told me they hooked up. Yea he said he was a 5 out of 10 but that doesn’t make me feel any better. I mean he got to have him in his arms. A guy like Eren gives you a shot, you sure as hell better make it a ten.

 

“I’ve focus so much on graduating I haven’t taught about firm or anything really.” He says with a worried expression.

“ I thought you said we were celebrating tonight.” I hate it when he’s worried. I dislike how he stress so much on stuff.

“ I know but” I cut him off “No buts Eren tomorrow we will worry about the future tonight, we enjoy ourselves a night we will never forget. His eyes meet mine and he smirks.

“Oh I’m planning on it.”  His gaze holds, full of challenge, I wonder if he’s teasing or does he mean it this time.

 

I move my foot under the table, touching against his. He touches back and my pulse kicks. Eren winks, and then takes a sip of his whiskey. He swallows and licks his lips softly. Damn. Oh how I want those lips wrapped around my cock. I know how Eren loves giving head in public he told me during on of our late night study session. He loves the power, the thrill of almost getting caught.

 

I can picture him sliding to his knees under the table and unbuckling my belt. Licking along my hard shaft and sliding his tongue over the head—

“Professor Kirstein!” Eren’s voice snaps me out of my fantasy.

“Eren,” he smiles, his eyes wondering around all over his body “I’ve told you to call me Jean. “Especially now since your not my student.”

“Oh that’s right I’m not…Jean.” He smiles.

“I’m Levi,” I interrupt. Of course the professor ignores me. “ You know I’m glad I caught you” he says, leaning over to Eren. “I’m running a study session for the bar for a few students. You should give me a call. He slides Eren his card.

“I might just do that,” Eren flirts right back like I’m not even here. I start to feel jealous and possessive over Eren so I lean back and put my arm around Eren shoulder. I give the horny professor a glare telling him to back the fuck off. He sees my face and gets the message. “ I better go,” he says.

Eren smiles. “Say hello to your husband!” The professor smile drops and mumbles “uh surre.”

“He’s married?” I scowl. “What an asshole. I thought he was going to trip and fall right down the front of your face.”

“What do you care?” Eren gives me a guarded look. “Isn’t little Annie waiting up for you to drop by her room after we’re done here?”

I shift. “No.”

He arches an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” I admit. “But I never said I’d show.”

“And yet she’ll wait all night for you,” Eren rolls his eyes. “Honestly, are you really that good?”

“Anytime you want to find out for yourself, just say the word.” I smirk.

Our eyes lock. Eren catches his breath. His chest rises and falls, and he shifts exposing his collarbones more. I feel all the blood in my head rush south, straight to my aching dick.

Damn, this is driving me crazy.

Suddenly, Eren grabs my phone from my pocket and hits the ‘recent call’ list.

“What are you doing?” I exclaim, but he shushes me and begins typing out a text.

“Annie, darling, I’m so sorry to stand you up tonight,” Eren says out loud as he types. I reach for the phone, but he pulls it back out of reach.”

 

“I’m a player who just wants one night stands, and you deserve so much more. And... Send!”

He passes the phone back with a grin.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” I tell him, I chuckle.

“I’m saving the girl some heartache,” he shrugs. “Hell, maybe she’ll go out and find herself some fun.”

“And what about you?” I demand.

“What about me?”

“Your professor? The other guy from earlier?” I counter. “Every guy in this place who’s getting hard right now and don’t forget the girls that are drooling as well they are checking you out?”

“Why, jealous?” Eren coos.

“I’m just saying, you could go home with any one of them and leave me all on my own.”

“You’re right.” Eren smiles. “But I won’t. This is our last night,” he adds, and I feel a stab of regret.

He’s right. It’s the end of the line -- for us, and my brief taste of freedom. Come tomorrow, I’m getting on a plane back to the mess of a family I left behind in France, and fuck knows how long it’ll take me to set them straight.

This is it for me. For Eren and me. Fuck it.

I knock back the rest of my drink.

 

“Come on.”

“We just got here.” Eren looks confused.

“And now we’re leaving.” I grab his hand and pull him up.

Excitement flares in his eyes. Interesting. So he likes it when I order him around?

I file that note away, because I’m sure as hell going to be using it later. But first...

“I came all the way out here for the American Graduate experience,” I tell him with a grin. “And someone told me, it’s not over until someone pulls the senior prank.”

Eren laughs. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes I’m serious.” This guy never backs down from a dare, no matter how crazy.

“No way,” he replies. “But you better make it a good one.”

“I will.”

The best prank and the best fuck of his life. Because now that I’ve seen that pulse of desire in his eyes, there’s no way I’m leaving the country without the ultimate goodbye.

Eren’s naked body begging for me. His wet tight ass hole clenching around me, His voice screaming my name.

Fuck the pact, I’ve waited long enough.

This guy is mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eren POV

 He wants me.

My heart beats like crazy with nerves and anticipation as we head out; we head to the campus to the North Quad. It’s dark out, the paths lit by street-lamps and busy with party-goers and students heading back from the bars.

I sneak a look over at Levi, and feel my pulse kick all over again.

He definitely wants me.

The flirting doesn’t mean anything. We always flirt; it’s what we do. And that footsie in the bar might have been an accident. But the way he looked when Professor Kirstein came over and started hitting on me?

That was jealousy, pure and simple.

Levi was jealous. Knowing this makes my cock throb with lust. If any other person pulled their arm around the shoulder possessive bullshit, I’d have told them to fuck off, but when Levi pulled me closer, it was so damn hot.

Everything the man does is hot.

“So where are we going?” I ask.

“Eager are we now.” He smirks.

“And what are we going to do? We can’t get caught,” I add, worried. “I’m too close to graduating to get kicked out over some stupid prank”

“Relax.” Levi gives me a small grin. Oh that small grin sends shivers down my spine. How can he have so much control over my body without even touching me.

I relax. “So what exactly do you have in mind?”

Levi comes to a stop suddenly, which makes me to almost bump into him. “Meet Ethan,” he says, putting his hands on my shoulders and turning me to face a statue on the edge of the lawn.”

 “Hi Ethan,” I giggle as I wave. God, it feels so good to have his hands on me.  Now I find myself hoping it extends to the bedroom.

I wonder what this man could do with a pair of handcuffs...

“Poor Ethan hasn’t been touched by anyone,” Levi continues, laughter in his voice.

I stare up at the statue of a stern-looking old man, one of the founders of the college, I think. He’s got a book in one hand, and a pipe in the other. “I’m not surprised. The guy looks like he’d rather read a novel than get laid.” I giggle.

“Which is why we’re going to do him a service,” Levi adds. “And show him how delicious a pair of boxers can be.” He smirks.

I burst out laughing. “Seriously?”

“I never joke about panties or boxers,” Levi replies, grinning. His accent sends shivers down my spine.”

 I look at him then smirk. “Ok.” Before Levi can say a word I unbutton my black jeans and slide out of them. I see him looking at me and oh I think its time to give him a show. I put my thumbs at the top of my waistband and pull on my boxers slowly. I can see his eyes following my every move. I smirk and slide my boxers down and get my jean and put them back on. I smile at him and he clears his throat.

 “Spot me.”

“What?” he looks confused

“well I need to put them on his face so I have to climb the tree if Ethan wants a taste of this “ I smirk. I climb the tree before Levi can respond. As I climb the tree my cock brushes against a branch it sends a shiver down to my cock. I’m so turned on just seeing Levi eyes on me watching my every move. At the top I look around to see if anyone is around and I place the boxers on Ethan’s face. “Perfect” I smile triumphantly. I start climbing down the tree.

“That it Levi because no offense put that was to easy for a pran-“ I lose my grip and fall towards Levi. He catches me and our eyes meet.

“Levi” his silver eyes are so beautiful I can’t stop staring its like time stopped.

“Eren” he breathes. His breath sends shivers down through my body. My nipples tighten. My body aches.

“Thanks,” I say, as he places me back on solid ground. My legs are shaking, but it’s got nothing to do with the fall. “I guess I wasn’t looking--”

Before I can finish, Levi grabs my waist and shoves me up against the tree. His eyes lock on mine, full of lust.

Heat surges through me and I gulp with nerves. This is it. The moment I’ve been waiting for.

The point when everything changes.

“What are you doing?” I murmur, thrilled and scared.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Levi leans closer. I feel his breath on my lips. I shiver, preparing myself for his kiss. But it doesn’t come.

Instead, Levi sinks to his knees.

“Don’t make a sound,” he orders, looking up me. His lips curl in a possessive grin. “You’re going to want to scream for this. Don’t.”

He unbuttons my jeans and slides them down to my knees. He licks up my inner thighs and sucks on them “aha Levi” I moan. Moving up to lick the tip of my cock and blows on it.

“LEVI” I moan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Levi and Eren Point of views

**Levi POV**

I feel Eren’s body tense up the minute my tongue flicks the tip of his cock. I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock, I put the tip in my mouth and make my tongue lick the slit. “aha” he moans. I begin to suck harder on the tip and I put more of his cock in my mouth and suck deep. Eren gasps, sinking back against the tree with a whimper. That’s right, baby you’ve like that huh and I’m only getting started.  Fuck, he tastes so good. I’ve imagined making him mine sucking him off over a hundred times, but this is so much hotter than what I’ve imagined. I graze my teeth on his length and swirl my tongue on his slit. Eren shudders, squirming against me. I reach up and shove him back against the tree, moving my hand all around his chest. I pluck his left nipple hard. He gasps and let’s out a loud moan.

“You like that, hmm?” I moan.

“Y-yes..Aha…Levi” he moans. I continue bobbing my head up and down his length. I move my hand down and squeeze his ass and swirl my finger around his entrance. Eren’s hips thrust making me take more of him into my mouth. I pull back, and look up at him. He whimpers at the lost of contact and I smirk. “What do you want baby?” I lick my lips. “Do you want me inside you?” I chuckle. I slide my fingertip inside his entrance. Eren gasps. “Is that what you want from me baby?” I take his whole cock in my mouth and suck hard and pull back. Eren shudders. “P-please,” he gasps.  The need in his voice goes straight to my cock. Fuck he’s driving me crazy, I could hear him beg forever and never get tired of it. “Please what?” I tease, pushing my finger in deeper. Eren gasps, he tries to push down on me, but I pin him back against the tree with my other hand. “Levi,” he moans. I slide the rest of my finger inside him and them withdraw. “Like that?” I tease. “Deeper,” Eren begs, thrusting against my mouth again. I suck hard, and slide my finger all the way in. “Yes,” he cries out, his pleasure echoing. Its dark and nobody’s around to hear him, I thrust my finger in deep again and again, fucking him with my finger. He grabs my hair and pulls it. I growl and he moves my mouth back to his aching cock.

Fuck, I can’t complain I could suck him all night long. I can tell he’s close now; I can hear it in his moans. The way he arches up, the way his walls tighten round my finger.  I slip another finger in, Eren gasps—which turns into moans. I thrust my fingers faster, swirl and suck hard on his aching cock. “LEVI!!!” Eren screams. I smirk I guess I found the spot. I slip a third finger and continue thrusting my fingers harder and faster abusing that spot over and over again. Eren breaks apart with a scream. His walls clench around my fingers, he comes and I swallow his entire load. Fuck my dick aches wanting to be touched, I’m so fucken hard, I swear next time he comes I’ll be buried in his tight hole, feeling every pulse from the inside. I ride out his orgasm, thrusting my fingers in and out until he can’t anymore. He pushes me back and falls to his feet.

“L-Levi,” he gasps. He pulls his jeans back up and buttons them up. “I thought I told you not to scream,” I smirk; I lick my lips licking his sweet cum away. Eren looks at me with lustful eyes. Fuck he looks so fucken hot with his hair all messed up, his face all flushed. Everything about him screams ‘Fuck me now’.  “Let’s go,” I growl grabbing his hand. I begin to think whose apartment is closer his or mine? “My place,” I decide. “Fuck Eren lets go if I don’t fuck you in the next five minutes I’ll kill someone.” Eren licks his lips, “Not so fast.” I growl, “As much as I would like to continue this little adventure we’re having but I’ve got things planned for you that would get me deported.” I smirk. Eren bites his lips, “It’s your turn.” I stare. Fuck, I can only imagine him on his knees, taking every inch of me into that hot wet mouth---

“Not that,” Eren Smirks. “Your dare. I gave Ethan my boxers, now it’s your turn. Unless your to much of a pussy,” he adds. “Name it.”

**Eren POV**

I think but my heart is racing and my legs are still weak. How am I supposed to function after the most mind-blowing orgasm of my entire life? “Dean’s Office,” I say. I’m only two seconds away from dropping down to the ground, spreading my legs and begging for him to make me his. ‘Take me now!’ but I have to fight those feelings. I have to continue playing this game, the longer it last the more I have Levi all to myself. Levi raised an eyebrow but doesn’t argue back and begins walking towards the Dean’s Office. As we walk my body is screaming for more. Wanting Levi, begging for him, making me forget everything and only remember his name. Fuck I knew Levi had a reputation, but damn he was incredible. I can’t believe I decided just to be friends. We could have been doing that 24/7 for the last two years. But part of me is thankful I waited.

“How are you feeling Eren,” Levi’s voice comes, low and amused.

“Just fine, “I smile, “Thanks by the way,” I add. He laughs. “My pleasure. Anytime.”

“Give me five minutes,” I shoot back. “Then feel free to give me a repeat of your performance.” Levi stops and pulls me close. His eyes are full of pure lust. “Eren. The next time you come, I promise, it’s going to be my dick driving you over the edge.” I gulp, and I bite my lips. Fuck, I try not to let him see how much you want him, play it cool Eren. “Now, now Levi, what makes you assume your getting into my pants?” Levi frowns. I turn away, but he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close. Gosh for a short guy he’s fucken strong. He slides a hand down over my waist and hips; he squeezes my ass, “Trust me,” he smirks, “I’ve got plans for your ass.” Fuck, lust strikes through me. I wonder what’s he’s planning. Will I enjoy it as much as the previous event? Who am I kidding; everything Levi does to my body is going to feel incredible. We step inside the office and he closes the door behind us.

I begin to think of what I can make him do. I smirk, “I dare you to photocopy your dick and then tape it on the Dean’s desk.” Levi laughs, “So eager, can’t wait to get a look, huh?” “Please.” I roll my eyes, avoiding the way my ass aches just at the thought of his dick. “Hurry Levi or what? Backing out already.” Levi shakes his head. He walks up to the Xerox machine. “I knew you only wanted me for my body,” he jokes, reaching for his belt. “That and your accent,” I joke. All I want to do is yank those pants off him, wrap my legs around his waist and ride him until we’re both screaming, but instead I turn on the copy machine and lift up the lid. “Go right ahead, big boy.”

“Yes sir,” Levi replies in an awful American accent. I laugh, until he shoves down his pants and boxers. Holy shit! His cock is the most gorgeous, hard, big, thick cock I’ve ever seen. For a small guy he’s fucken big. Will it fit inside me? Levi puts his dick on the screen and hits the copy button. The machine lights up and scans his whole length. I grab the copy and hold it up. “Not bad,” I murmur. I can feel myself getting hard just imagining him thrusting that beast of a cock deep inside me. Levi gives me a look that makes me let out a low moan. “I guess you weren’t exaggerating,” I say. “What are you going to do about it?” he ask, his voice low and husky. I bite my lip and take a step forward, reaching to close my hand around his hard cock. Levi growls. “I did say it was your turn,” I smile.

I grip him tighter and pump, loving the feel of him, so thick and muscular in my hand.  “Eren,” he moans, sending a fresh shiver all the way to my cock. I could only imagine how good he’s going to feel inside me. But right now its no time to think about me but to make him groan. I’m going to give him a spectacular climax like the one he gave me outside. I’m going to make sure he feels so good. I mean I do have a reputation to live up to. I sink to my knees and bring my mouth to join my hand, licking his length like a Popsicle, while my hand keeps pumping, steady at his base. Levi groans. “Fuck…” “I swirl my tongue over his massive head, using my lips as suction to draw him into my mouth. Levi curses, and then his hands are on the back of my head.

He grips my hair, guiding me deeper, straining for more. Not yet. No, I’m going to make him crazy first, until he knows what it’s like to want someone the way I’ve been wanting him. I pull back, and return to my slow, long licks, all the way down his shaft. I slide my hand up his thighs and find his balls, gently stroking and squeezing them until Levi makes another raw groan of pleasure. His dick swells even harder against my lips. Engorged and demanding. I’m so turned on, I can’t think straight. I unbutton my jeans with my free hand and pull out my aching cock. I take all I can reach of him into my mouth. Yes. I stroke myself fuck it feels so good. I taste his pre-cum and it’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted, he’s so big that I use my hand to pump where my lips can’t reach. 

Levi moans, “Fuck you’re the best.” I smile. He’s praising me, damn right I am. I bob my head and keep sucking and swirling my tongue around the slit on the tip. All while I stroke my own dick. I moan against him. My nipples are hard and my heart is racing. The room is silent the only thing I can hear is Levi’s breathing and my moaning against his dick. He thrust his cock deeper in my mouth. He moans my name and I can’t believe I’m giving my Levi a blowjob. I’ve waited so long for this to show him how much I want him. “Eren,” he gasps. He’s very close; he begins to thrust against me harder now. He grips my hair and begins to fuck my mouth. He’s in charge now and I love it. I love the way he fucks my mouth. I love when his hands touch my body. I love knowing I can make him feel so good. He moves my head and angles me so he can go even deeper against my throat. Levi lets out a curse and I moan against his mouth. I match his pace by pumping my own cock faster. I’m so close but I want him to come first. I begin to pump him with my other hand as I take him all way to the back of my throat.

I look up and see his face of pure ecstasy, he catches me and I feel myself blush. I hold his gaze and suck harder. Levi lets out a strangled cry, and then I feel him explode, a rush of hot salty liquid gushing down my throat. I swallow him down hungrily, every last drop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Levi and Eren Pov. I also wanted to thank everyone who is reading and thanks for the kudos. It might take a bit longer for me to update since i started school and its a bit time consuming. Well enjoy the chapter ;)

Chapter 5

**Levi POV**

Holy Fuck. I can feel my climax rip through every part of me. Eren is staring up at me watching me, down on his knees. He slowly wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He licks his thumb removing the come that was on it. He doesn’t even look away, he just there staring up at me. He’s so hot, I can just come all over again. Fuck, he’s really good. I pull up my pants and yank Eren to his feet. His eyes are dilated like he’s close to coming. I slide my hand down to his cock; I feel his hard cock dripping of pre-come trembling to my touch.

“What’s this?” I stroke his dick slowly and he moans. Fuck, he’s so turned on too. He got off on sucking me almost as much as I did feeling his wet, greedy lips on my cock. “I think you need some help with this.” Eren gasp, “You’re right. It would be rude of you to leave me unsatisfied.” I pull down his jeans and lift him up to the copy machine and begin to pump him. I rub my thumb against his slit and he lets out a scream that makes me hard again.

I haven’t even started fucking him yet. I push the copy button and pull out the copy of Eren’s naked ass and my hand around his cock. “This one, I’m keeping.” I fold it and put it in my shirt pocket. I grab the copy of my dick, “Which way to the Dean’s Office.” Eren catches his breath. “End of the hallway, first door to the left.” There’s no hiding how turned on he is.  I just want to flip him around and fuck him against the machine until the motor gives out. But first, I need to finish this bet. I always follow through. I grab the scotch tape and walk to the end of that hallway.  We get to the Dean’s Office but it’s locked. “Fuck it I’ll tape it outside.” I rip a piece of tape and put the piece of tape on the sheet of paper. I stick it to the door.

“Hey!” We see a man at the end of the hallway. Eren panics. “Shit!” I grab him and yank him away. I run towards the main door and we run towards the street. Eren tugs at my hand and I stop. “Are you okay?” I asked, worried but he starts laughing. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we just did that! What would have happen if they’d caught us, or before…”

When he was on his knees, taking every inch of my cock.“I thought you liked the risk,” I grin. “Didn’t you tell me once, you have discovery fantasies?” His eyes widen and he blushes. “Oh my god, we were so drunk. I can’t believe you remember that!” “I remember everything.” Every late night, we will have whiskey-fueled conversations. All the dirty secrets we shared. Things we’d never admit to anyone else. Eren smiles, “what about you Mr. Domination?” he raises an eyebrow. “Did you ever find someone to tie down and spank?”

Damn. My cock gets hard, just hearing the word ‘spank’ “Is that an invitation?” I growl.

Excitement flares in his eyes. “That depends...” he whispers. “On what?” I swear I don’t care that we’re in the middle of the sidewalk with people walking by. I’m this close to shoving him back into an alleyway and claiming that ass. “On how fast we can make it back to your apartment.” I turn and flag down the nearest cab without pausing for breath. I shove Eren inside, and tumble in after. “Sunset Avenue,” I demand. “And make it fast.” I reach for his thigh. His breath tickles in my ear. “Don’t you dare,” he whispers, as the cab speeds away.”

I grab him and sit him on my lap. “Don’t worry darling,” I move my fingers and rub his nipples. I squeeze his nipples hard through his shirt. “I’ve been waiting too long for this.” Shit, I realize what I just said. Eren frowns, “You’ve been waiting for this.” I think fast. “Don’t tell me you haven’t I mean were very attractive people. I mean it was bound to happen.” He laughs, “My mistake.” I pinch his nipple again and he grinds against my lap. I move my other hand down his body down to his thighs.

I palm him through his jeans and he muffles a moan. I look up and see the driver looking at us through the mirror. He winks. I lean in an whisper, “We have an audience.” I continue stroking him through his pants. “Should I stop?” Eren grinds his hips, “Is that a no?” I rub faster and Eren pants against me. “He can see everything you know.” As I rub faster Eren whimpers. I can tell Eren is getting off, thinking about us being in the backseat with the driver just inches away. Hearing every moan.  I love how wild he is. Others will be too embarrassed and will be pushing my hands away.  But not Eren, he thrust his hips up against my hand then grinds against my cock.

“I bet he’s wishing he was me right now,” I murmur, rubbing my hand against his cloth erection.

“He’s hearing those sexy whimpers, and wishing he was balls-deep in your tight, wet ass,” I whisper in his ear. “I bet he’s never fucked a guy like you before. Hell, I bet the minute he drops us off, he’ll be jacking off, imagining your lips sliding up his shaft and taking him deep, choking on his come.” Eren lifts his head and turns to me. His eyes full of lust, his breath is coming fast. “Too bad,” he tells me, gasping as I rub his erection. “Yours is the only cock I want inside me, every inch, Levi, I want every fucking inch.” Goddamn. I fight to keep control, but Eren thrust his hips up against me adding friction to his hard cock. Then he wiggles his ass against my crotch. “You feel that?” he demands.”

I groan. Fuck, this is too much. “That’s what I’ve got for you,” he promises, his eyes bright. “I want to feel you stretch me wide open. I want you pounding me into the mattress. Hold me down, tie me up, do whatever you want with me, just promise, you’ll take me hard.” The cab screeches to a halt. For a second, I think the driver just came, but then I look out the window and realize, we’re outside my apartment. Thank fucking God. I push Eren out the door and throw a twenty into the front. “Keep the change.” The driver smirks. “You are one lucky bastard,” he calls, as I slam the door shut. I know. I drag Eren up the front steps, and unlock the front door. I yank him into the house. The door slams shut behind us. Silence. Finally, we’re alone.”

**Eren POV**

We stand in Levi’s hallway. It’s dark, just the moon and streetlight shinning through the windows. We stare hungrily at each other and I can see the desire all over his face. It makes my stomach twist and my cock ache. Holy shit, what we did just couple minutes ago come crashing in. It was so hot, I can’t believe we did that it felt so thrilling and dirty. Levi pushes every one of my limits and he makes my fantasies come true. Now were alone nor more interruptions. Nobody around to see us and no place to hide. He knows that there’ll be nothing between us. I stare at him, waiting for something. He reaches for his tie and loosens it. He pulls it free and tosses it on the floor. A challenge?

My nerves disappear. This is just a game. I kick off one of my shoes then the other. Levi smiles, and unbuttons his shirt. He throws it down to the floor. I stare at his naked torso: a lean, swimmer’s body, all muscle and pale skin. Fuck he looks so sexy; I can’t wait to have his body up against mine. I undo the zipper of my pants and left the fall to the floor. My boxers still on the statue, all I’m wearing is my shirt and nothing else. Levi’s jaw clenches. He unbuckles his belt, and strips off his pants. I can see the outline of his cock straining against his briefs hard and thick. I shiver. God, I want him. I unbutton my shirt and slowly slide it down my arms. The night air hits and my nipples stiffen. Levi shoves his briefs down. His cock springs free, standing hard and massive as he kicks the last of his clothing aside.

We’re both naked now, and the tension crackling between us could light the city. My pulse is racing, and I’m dying to touch him, but something keeps me locked in place, waiting for him to make his move. His eyes move slowly from my head to my toes.  “Turn around.” Levi’s voice is low and thick with lust. “Put your hands against the wall and spread your legs.” Holy shit.  My dick throbs. I do as he says and I turn my back and out my hands up against the door. I arch my back, thrusting my ass in the air. Levi moves closer and whispers in my ear, “I remember you telling me about people you hooked up with couldn’t make you come. You couldn’t enjoy your release.” His voice sends shiver down my spine. His sexy accent all dominating. He strokes my back. “You said how you wished they took charge. Not wait or ask permission for every thing. Just ho ahead and fuck you until you see white.”

His hand caresses my hair softly. Suddenly, he fists my hair and pulls. Fuck, my legs feel weak and heat flood through my body. “Is this what you want Eren?” He whispers, making me moan. Levi pulls my hair again harder but not hard enough to hurt me, but I can tell he means business. He’s in charge now, and fuck, I love it. “Is this what you imagined?” he demands. “All those nights you kicked them out the door and finished yourself off because they weren’t good enough to get you off?” “Yes,” I gasp, spinning from the thrill. I’ve fantasized about being dominated like this. Sure people like to talk, sure, but when it came down to it, they were fumbling and timid, or plainly unimaginative. Damn. Levi is hotter than I even imagined. He’s dirtier, harder, and more playful all in one irresistibly sexy package. He knows me. He knows exactly what I want. Now, he tugs gently on my hair; strokes softly across my naked back, making me shiver and moan. “Did you picture someone holding you down like this,” he growls, “making you moan like a slut, giving that sweet ass the spanking it deserves?” Before I can process his words, his free hand cracks against my bare ass in a delicious slap. I let out a scream of surprise.”

Levi spanks me again on my other cheek this time. The shock runs through my body, leaving a delicious sensation. It’s thrilling and unfamiliar. Yes! I arch my back and wiggle my ass asking for more. Levi gives a throaty chuckle, “Goddamn Eren, asking for more like the slut you are.” He slaps my ass again, pulling my hair at the same time. I arch my back taunting him. I feel dizzy with lust this feels like a dream. I’ve never been this turned on in my life this is incredible. He spanks me again, making me moan. He caresses my ass and moves his hand to stroke my dick. I gasp, when he runs his finger around the tip of my cock. “Are you ready baby?” “Yes,” I gasp, and God, I’ve never been more ready. Ready for his cock to split me wide open.

“Are you sure about that?” Levi’s voice turns teasing. He moves his hands to my chest and strokes over my aching nipples; he rubs them then pinches them hard.  I shudder with excitement, my whole body trembling. “Levi, I need you!” “What’s the magic word?” he growls in my ear. I stop, I’ve never begged, not for anyone. It was always a line I didn’t cross, the way I stayed in control. I could stay or I can walk away at any time. But we both know, I crossed that line with Levi a long time ago. I want him so bad; I don’t care if I’m breaking my own rules.

“Come on, Eren,” Levi demands. He slides his hand down, rubbing my dick, “You need it, don’t you? You want my cock thrusting deep inside you.” He gives me another hard rub and I break. “Please,” I gasp, feeling so empty, so close to the edge. “Fuck me, Levi. I need you to. Now.” Without a word, Levi grips my hips, yanks me back and thrusts me on his hard, demanding cock.

I scream with pleasure at the feel of him, stretching me wide open, tearing me apart. Levi pulls back, and then thrusts into me again, so hard I slam forwards against the wall. Holy shit, I feel him everywhere. Every inch, thick, and full like nothing else. Hitting just the right spot, making my blood boil. He pulls me to him as he fucks me, kissing down the back of my neck as he thrusts deeper. Already, I’m close. Fuck. I gasp for air, pushing back on his thrust to take him even further. He groans. “Eren.” Hearing my name on his lips makes me even hotter. I climax fast, hard and sweet. Pleasure rushes through me, but he’s just getting started. Levi yanks my hair back, biting down on my shoulder. I thrust in time now, riding out my orgasm until I’m lost in the rhythm.

Levi suddenly pulls out and spins me around to face him. He lifts my hips and wraps my legs around his waist, slamming into me again in one hard, deep stroke.” Holy shit! This time, he rocks against my prostate with every move, driving up inside me, making me moan like crazy. I’m past self-control this feels too fucking good. I can’t believe I’m on the edge again as I cling onto his broad shoulders, using them as leverage to grind against every stroke. There. Fuck. Right there. “You’re forgetting something, baby.” Levi lets out a growl. He goes still, watching me with a dark smile as my body twists for more. “You’re not in charge this time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both points of views. This chapter a longer and i hope you guys enjoy it.

**Levi POV**

Eren is close again I can feel it. He’s panting and asking for more. His tight ass is clenching hungrily around my dick, he feel so good I could come inside him right now, but I want this to last. I wan to drive him crazy, I want him so desperate for me that he doesn’t remember his own name. I grab his wrist and pin them above his head. He thrusts eagerly, but I hold him down, thrusting into him slowly, and deep strokes. Eren whimpers in my arms he’s trying to pick up the pace but I hold him down. Slow and steady I can feel his body shaking, feeling every inch sliding deep into his tight, slick ass.

Eren struggles, but I’m stronger so there’s no contest. I keep him trapped in place, loving the wild look in his eyes, how much he needs my cock. I start going even slower barely even moving almost seems like were still. “Please,” Eren begs. He’s struggling against me, trying to free his wrist. “Levi, please!” Power slams through my whole body. I’ve never felt more alive, controlling his pleasure, making him wait. I hear every moan and see his face of ecstasy. Fuck, I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. He’s moaning with every thrust, so close to the edge I can see his desperate need. Then I feel his ass clench, tight around my cock. Fuck. I groan, Eren meets my gaze with a wicked smile. He clenches again, massaging my cock with his tight inner walls. It’s a battle of wills, of ragged self-control, and fuck it, I can’t hold back anymore.

I slam deep into his tight ass. Fuck! Eren screams, clawing at my back as he comes. I slam into him again burying myself in his tight ass. He bites down on my shoulder, and now I’m fucking him like an animal in heat. I carry him down the hall way, bumping into things that fall down to the floor but who cares, I’m too far gone to care. All that matters is our bodies’ slamming together and the deep friction of my dick pounding into him. We reach the living room and fall down to the floor. He’s on top now and he looks fucken gorgeous. His body is grinding, fuck he’s so sexy. He thrusts down taking me deep; I rise up, piercing every last inch inside him. He’s crying out and its music to my ears. 

“Oh my god!” He moans, rocking faster. I move my hands to his nipples twisting and pinching them.  “YES!!” he gasps, grinding down onto my cock. “Harder!” It’s the best view from down here beneath him, but I need to be balls-deep before I lose my mind. I roll him over, then flip him onto his stomach. His ass thrusts back towards me, and I land another sharp spank on his cheek. “You’re mine,” I growl, possession crashing through me. “Never forget it, Eren. You’ve always been mine.” I yank his hips up and slam inside his tightness. I want to fuck away every memory of the others before me. I want to brand him with my dick from the inside out.

“Who do you belong to?” I demand, landing another slap on his ass as I pound deep into it. “You!” Eren cries. “God, you Levi!” I fuck him harder. Damn, I’ve never let go with anyone like this, lost all my self-control. But Eren loves it, he begs for more, taking everything I’ve got. He’s on his hands and knees, driving back against me, every thrust embedding my ravenous cock deeper inside. I angle up, hitting his prostate and making him sob with pleasure.

“This ass belongs to me,” I pant, grinding deep again. “And I’ll fuck it any way I want. Because that’s what you want too, isn’t it, darling? You want to be dominated. You need me holding you down, making you scream.” He whimpers with pleasure. He’s too far-gone to find the words, but his ass does the talking for him: clenching around me, slick and wet. Fuck. How can he be this good? I’ve fucked a hundred girls and guys, and never felt like this before, so powerful, so raw, and wild. It’s all him, the way he whimpers and thrusts, demanding everything I have and more. I know exactly what he wants, what he needs. It’s hard and fast and dirty. I can’t get enough.

And I’m leaving the country in a few short hours. Fuck. Reality crashes through me as Eren gasps for more. One night with this him could never be enough. But I have a life waiting for me back in France: family drama and responsibilities that I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy, let alone my best friend in the world. I can’t drag Eren into my bullshit.

I decide, this will have to be goodbye -- but only for now. In a couple of months, I’ll be back. I’m going to make this something real, give him everything he deserves. And I’m going to make damn sure he doesn’t forget me while I’m gone. I thrust into him again. My cock is out of control now, relentless. My fingers dig hard into his hips; I’m crashing into him, claiming him, stretching him wide open and dominating every inch. This is what I’ve needed all along, Eren’s gorgeous ass and Eren’s luscious body and Eren’s filthy and thrilling mind driving me to the edge with his teasing. It’s him. I pound into him again, deeper than ever, rubbing his prostate hard. I feel the convulsions start, his whole body pulsating as he ass clenches my dick tighter in an iron grip. He lets out a scream and drives back into me and I let go, exploding inside him in a hot rush as the climax rips through me and I lose my fucking mind.

**Eren POV**

When I wake up, I don’t remember where I am. I feel my body ache and the sweet soreness of my back and ass. It all comes rushing back. Levi. Holy shit, I slept with Levi last night and it was un-fucking-believable. I turn and look at him in the morning light. How did we make it to bed last night and now he’s lying down beside me, one arm thrown around my waist. I still can’t believe I’m really here in bed with him after all this time. I feel a shiver as I run my eyes down his body admiringly. His stomach ripples with taut muscles, a trail of dark hair leading down his abdomen and under the covers.

I take a peek under the sheet and grin. Yup, still magnificent. I lost count of how many times I came last night from the thick thrust of that cock, but man, I know it was a world record. We were so in sync; I’ve never orgasmed so much. I imagined he would be amazing, but this was beyond my wildest dreams. He knew exactly how far to push me: when to make me beg, and when to pound into me hard until we were walking the razor edge between pleasure and pain. I’ve never been fucked like that in my life before, and God, I want him all over again.

I drag my eyes up to his face. He looks so peaceful sleeping. I reach out and gently stroke my fingertip over his jaw and across his lips. Then I realize. We still haven’t kissed. My chest tightens. Emotion suddenly crashes over me. It’s such a little thing, but it means so much. I’ve had his tongue lick my body, felt his cock rub up against me from the inside out; hell, I’ve even had his finger penetrating my most private place, but right now all I want from him is one little simple kiss. I catch my breath. My heart is pounding. I slowly inch closer, and press my lips against his.

I sink into to his lips cool against mine. He parts them, still sleeping, and I nudge my tongue into his mouth to taste him and feel the wet, warm depths of his mouth. Longing rolls through me not lust, although I feel that too. No, this is something deeper, a yearning I feel in my chest. Shit. I flinch back, suddenly panicking. I scramble out of bed and stand there, frozen.

I didn’t think this through. All this time I’ve wanted him, I focused on the sex. Now I stare at his sleeping body and realize in horror that it’s so much more. This is real. My heart twists with fear. I can’t do this. I have a plan: to pass the bar, become a kick-ass lawyer, leave my shitty old neighborhood in the dust, and make sure my mom has a future that doesn’t involve minimum wage jobs and debt.

I never planned on a real relationship, not right now. Law school is over; Levi is leaving in a few hours. He’s getting on a plane and flying off to France, back to his fancy life full of classy, titled rich girls who don’t chug beer and eat cold pizza straight from the box. This was his version of goodbye. The truth chills me. I feel a stab of pain, but I grit my teeth and fight it back. It’s for the best. This was what I wanted, wasn’t it? One last shot at the big man on campus. Well, I sure gave him a farewell party he’ll never forget.

Levi stirs. He yawns, and rolls over. I bolt from the room before he can wake. Chill Eren, I find my shoes in the hallway and sink back against the wall with a groan. There’s wreck out here: broken lamp, overturned table. It all reminds me how explosive the sex was last night. How I came screaming -- over and over again. Dammit! Part of me wishes the sex had been crappy. At least then it would be easy to walk out the door. But this is Levi: the best man I know.

For a moment, I let myself imagine a future with him, if we actually tried to make this work. One-upping each other. Having crazy, mind-blowing sex every night -- and half the day too. The thought is thrilling, Amazing and terrifying as hell. Because he’s the one guy who knows me better than anyone -- which means he could hurt me more than anyone too. I’ve never given my heart to someone. It would be the dumbest thing I could ever do, to offer it to a guy who’s already walking away. Resolve hardens in my bones. We’re both heading off in different directions now. There’s no use wishing we could be something more. And it’s not like I’m never going to see him again. He said his business in France would only take a couple of months, and he’d call me when he was back. I open the door, and quietly shut it behind me with a bittersweet smile. At least we went out with a bang.

 

* * *

 

**3 Years Later Eren POV**

“Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are now beginning our final destination into New York.” I put my papers back in my briefcase and rub my eyes. I’ve been reading the small print since we took off from Los Angeles; I look outside the window and see the city lights shinning in the dark sky. I feel excitement, New York City baby! I’ve been here before but this time its different I’ m on a last minute big case that can make my whole career as a lawyer. The stakes are higher than ever.

“Are you here for business or pleasure?” The guy in the seat next to me gives me a flirty grin. He’s been trying to hit on me for the last five hours. He’s cute enough, and anyone will be giving him a test run, but he’s got one fatal flaw counting against him: a wedding ring.

Deal-breaker. “Business.” I reply coolly, and plug in my headphones until we land. Then I grab my phone and scan through the dozens of panicked voice messages that have been piling up while I was in the air. “Relax, everything’s going to be fine,” I tell my client as I head to baggage claim. “But we weren’t scheduled for meetings until next month. What do you think it means?” I can hear the worry in his voice, so I make my tone extra-soothing. “It means they’re scared. They know they don’t have a case. Seriously, relax and get some sleep. I’ll see you for the first deposition tomorrow.” I hang up and grab my bags. I have no idea how long this work trip will take, so I packed pretty much everything. There’s nothing like a pair of leather boots to make me feel invincible walking into a boardroom.

I’m going to need all the luck I can get. I mean I’m only a third year associate, I’m not supposed to be lead counsel on a case, but my stupid boss got his ass thrown in jail. Since I was the one who prepared most of the research and developed a good relationship with the client, so the firm put me on the first flight out here. Sink or swim. It’s my chance to prove I’ve got the goods to make partner.  I see a sign with my name on it. A driver is waiting, “Hello Mr. Jaeger. Courtesy of Mr. Alert,” he smiles and takes my overstuffed suitcases.

“I call my best friend, Armin. He moved out here months ago, and he made this last-minute trip so much easier. “I can’t believe you sent a car for me! Thank you so much,” I say, grateful to be waltzing past the fifty-deep taxi line. “I’m exhausted.” “I figured you would be,” Armin laughs. “I’m just excited I get to see you again. Still good for brunch tomorrow?” “Absolutely! I have time before my meeting. I can’t wait to see you.” “Everything’s ready at the apartment, just go on up,” he adds, before saying goodbye. I sink into the back seat of the car and thank the universe for awesome BFFs. Awesome BFFs who just happened to inherit a massive fortune, and have luxury penthouse apartments sitting empty waiting for someone to borrow.

My phone buzzes with new emails, so I scroll through before my brain shuts down for the night. There’s a couple from my old law school buddies, wanting to get together while I’m in town. They probably just want to brag about the size of their bonuses, but I tap out a quick reply saying I’ll meet them for drinks. Law school... It’s only been three years, but it feels like a lifetime ago. Back then, I wore jeans to class and splurged on cheap takeout. Now, I’m on partner track at a big firm with an expense account and a taste for designer clothes. The day I got my first big bonus, I moved mom out of her crappy apartment complex and into a small bungalow in the good part of town. She’s got a yard now where she loves to garden.

Things are good. Great, in fact everything is working out the way I dreamed -- and worked like hell to make happen. I wonder how Levi is doing now... I feel a familiar pang of rejection, but it’s softened over time. I haven’t seen or heard from him since that night we spent together. He never called from France, and after sending a couple of emails and getting no reply, I gave up on the hope that I would see him again. Sometimes I’ll remember the time we spent together; a joke, or conversation, and it hits me all over again. But that was years ago, and I’ve moved on. Only curiosity keeps me checking online from time to time, but I never find anything about him at all. “We’re here.” I look up. We’ve arrived outside a fancy building on the Upper East Side. The driver takes my bags, and the doorman greets me out front. “Welcome, Mr. Jaeger. Here are your keys and security card.” He passes them to me. “You also had a package delivered,” he adds. “I placed it on the table inside.” “Thank you.”

I head to the elevator. It’s gorgeous in here, all gleaming marble and fresh-cut flowers. Upstairs, the apartment is on its own floor, with an entrance hallway, and a huge open-plan living area. I tell the driver to leave the bags, and tip him generously on the way out. Thank you, Armin. I’m too tired to take it all in, but its bright and airy and impeccably decorated. There’s a small table by the door, and a package is waiting for me. At first, I think it might be a delivery of more documents for the case, but when I look closer, I realize there’s nothing business-like about it.

The box is small, wrapped in silk, about the size of a paperback book. It’s tied with a beautiful gold ribbon, and there’s a card tucked underneath with my name written in flowing calligraphy.  _Eren_. I pull the ribbon undone, curious. Inside, I find a key nestled in layers of plum satin. But it’s not just any key. Elegant and old-fashioned, it’s set with dozens of tiny sparkling crystals, with a fine gold chain looped through the top. There’s another card underneath. Heavy paper and swirling script, I look around, but the apartment is empty. No return address or name on the card. I catch my breath. There’s something so beautiful and seductive about the gift, but I have no idea where it came from. Who sent it? I read it and all it says:

**_Welcome to your wildest fantasy._ **

**_Are you ready to play?_ **

What does it mean? I feel a shiver of excitement. I love games, and I already can tell, this one is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

I’m walking around when I find the cute little coffee shop on the Upper East Side. I step through the door and look around. “Can I help you?” An employee asks as she sees me looking around. I smile because I found my hot date already, “No, I’m good thanks.” She smiles and walks away. I sneak up behind him and bend down to whisper in his ear, “Hello sexy.” Armin jumps and he turns around. He sees me and his face explodes into a huge smile. “Eren!” Armin jumps and pulls me down into a big hug. “It’s been too long.” He whispers in my ear.

Two months too long. Armin moved to New York from LA in the summer to take over his long-lost father's multi-million dollar company, and it's been hard not seeing him around the office every day. I’ve missed him. He pulls away and I look at him.  “Don't you look fantastic?” I tease. “All that hot sex agrees with you.” The old Armin would have blushed, but now he’s more confident. He winks, “Don't you know it.” A waitress comes over to us and hands us a menu. We order our food and when the waitress is about to leave when Armin calls her. “And champagne mimosas too,” I insist. “This is a celebration.” I turn back to Armin, and I notice a diamond on his ring finger for the first time. “What the fuck?” I gasp. “Why didn’t you say something?” He giggles. “I wanted to surprise you in person.”

The waitress nods and turns to leave. “Let me see that rock.” He holds out his hand and damn it looks fucken amazing. “Erwin knows what he’s doing,” I grin. “Treating my best friend right.” “Yes he is, I cant believe it either I’m so happy Eren,” Armin beams. “I know diamonds are more of a girl thing but I don’t give a hit. I keep on thinking that this is a dream. I’m scared to wake up.”  “You deserve it Armin. You had a very crazy year and this,” I point at his ring. “This is just the cherry on top. Well a sixteen carat cherry,” I laugh. Armin smiles, “You’ll fine someone too,” Armin adds quickly. I shrug. “I’m not in a rush. After all now that you’re no longer in the market someone’s got to keep all the single men in New York City with some hope.” Armin is about to say something when he sneezes. “Are you ok?” He waves his hand, “Yea, its just allergies. They act up sometimes.” I open my briefcase to look for a tissue when my hand touches something smooth.

It’s the gift I found in my apartment waiting for me when I came home last night. Normally I’ll stay at hotels but this trip was last minute, I’m grateful that Armin offered me to use one of his rentals. I pull out some tissues and hand them over to him. He thanks me. “Did you tell anyone I was staying at your apartment?” Armin looks at me, “No, just Erwin and Jake. He dropped off the keys for me. Why?” I shake my head, “Oh nothing the place is amazing thanks,” I pause. “Who’s Jake? Already having someone on the side,” I wiggle my eyebrows. Hoping to distract Armin from asking any questions. Armin laughs, “No, he’s just second-in-command in the company.” The waitress comes and brings us the food we ordered and walks away. “I should set you guys up,” Armin’s eyes light up.

“Is he hot? Single?” I ask. “Yes, you’d eat him alive,” Armin laughs. I wink at him and grab the champagne. “Maybe he’d like it.” We begin eating and we ask each other how are families are doing. I tell him that my mom is great and how now she doesn’t have to work so hard. I tell him that she seems happier now.  Seeing her happy makes me happy, she doesn’t have to sacrifice herself to help me. I’m grateful that now I can treat her. “Thanks Armin.” Armin looks at me confused, “Thanks to you my boss went to jail since he was trying to rob you out of your inheritance. So thanks to that now I have this big case that would have taken me years. This is my big break to make partner.” I smile feeling excited. Armin smiles, “You deserve it Eren. That asshole did deserve to go to jail,” he huffs. I laugh I really did missed Armin.

“The opposition’s lawyers moved up the schedule. We were expecting them to keep delaying, but suddenly, they want to meet to discuss the settlement,” I says worried. I am feeling a bit insecure. “Really? What do they want?” Armin asks. “Probably trying to scare us. Since they probably heard that my boss went to jail. They are trying to intimidate me.” Armin laughs, “Then they haven’t met you.” I grin, “Amen to that,” I pick up my glass. “A toast to us because we’re taking over New York.” We laugh and continue talking.

Armin insisted on paying but I told him not to worry that it was my treat. “It’s the least I can do,” I insist, passing the waitress my credit card before Armin can object. “Then let me take you for drinks tonight,” Armin offers. “Erwin is out of town, and it will give us some time to hangout more and have boys night out,” he wiggles his eyebrows. I laugh, “Perfect, Call me later?” “Will do.” He says and leaves. I stay to review the case notes but I stop and look at yesterdays gift. The box is about the size of a hardcover book. It’s wrapped in deep blue silk, tied with a gold silk ribbon. I shiver in excitement. At first I thought it was a gift from Armin, but as I grab the card and open it and read the words again:

_Welcome to your wildest fantasy._

_Are you ready to play?_

I know it can’t be my best friend who sent me this gift. My heart beats faster and I turn around and check if anyone looking, nobody’s watching me, the people in the coffee shop could careless about my secret invitation. I feel excitement run through my body. I check the card but theirs no clues on the mysterious sender. I grab the key but it’s not like any key I’ve seen before. It’s Old-fashioned, gold, with a delicate chain threaded through the intricate swirls.  It has tiny stones that sparkle in the sunlight. It can’t be…. I secretly drag the edge against the base of my glass. It leaves a scratch. No way. These are real diamonds! My heart races as I carefully place the key back in the box and slide it back into my briefcase. I can’t believe it. I don’t even want to think how much it’s worth, but it’s got to be more than anything I’ve ever owned. Who would send such an extravagant gift like that? What does the invitation mean? My phone beeps; I look down and see it’s the alarm I set earlier.

I get up and head out. If only those assholes from high school could see me now. I worked hard juggling two jobs to pay my way through college and law school, and pulling all-nighters to keep up my grades. I worked like a dog, but it’s all worth it. I’m lead counsel on my first big case, and who knows what might happen if I prove myself and get that win. I hail a passing cab. I’m Eren Jaeger and I’m ready for anything to come my way. I arrive with some time to spare. My opponent has a whole building that belongs to them. It’s a classy brownstone and it has a brass sign on the door. _Survey Corps_. Obviously the location screams ‘money’. I walk through the lobby and it’s bright with wooden floors. I look around and I see designer furniture and people walking around with designer suits. I start to feel nervous but I shake my head to get rid of any negative thoughts.

I walk up to the receptionist who is behind a solid marble desk. He has flawless cheekbones and he looks like he’s part of an art exhibit. “HI,” I smile. “Eren Jaeger, here for the B&R Video meeting. He rises and walks down the hallway. Confused I look at him and I see he’s waiting for me. I walk towards him. “I like your suit,” he doesn’t respond and pushes the elevator button. I walk in and he selects the floor and the elevator closes. Damn all business here.

Once I’m out the elevator I see my client, Bertolt Hoover. He’s waiting for me and I can see he’s nervous by the way his knee is bouncing. He looks up and relief washes his face. He stands up “You’re here!” “Hey,” I smile. “You look good. I believe this is the first time I haven’t seen you in a hoodie and jeans,” I tease him trying to make him relax. He’s wearing a navy button up shirt with black slacks. He smiles, “I’m happy its you that will take care of my case and not your jackass boss.” I laugh, “Yea, I know you’re nervous but trust me I know this case inside out,” I assure him.

“There’s something else. This showed up at my hotel this morning,” he says, pulling out an envelope from his satchel. “What does it mean?” I grab the papers from him and look them over. It’s a summons for a lawsuit, demanding Bertolt to drop his case. “They're just trying to intimidate you. Don't worry. These are normal scare tactics,” I explain. “But they say I could be responsible for a liable and irritant lawsuit,” Bertolt looks terrified. “I can’t afford to pay that kind of money.” “They know that’s why they filed this lawsuit. A big case like this has a lot at stake. So we shouldn’t be surprised if they play dirty.” ‘A lot’ is an understatement. Bertolt invented a computer application called B&R Video.

I’m not really into technology, but basically it’s a new YouTube that could transform the Internet – and make its inventors overnight billionaires. Bertolt developed it with his college roommate, Reiner Braun. Now this is where it gets messy. Six months ago, they had a huge fight about the future of the company. Reiner walked out with his laptop and the backup drives and with a half finished code. He went to go get some funding and claimed it was his idea. So that’s why Bertolt is suing Reiner and the company for theft. I’m determined to win this case and make him get credit for all his hard work and the share of the profit once the app launches.

Bert sighs, “I just want what’s mine,” he says nervously. “ I spent two years working on that program and now he’s taking credit for it.” “Don’t worry. They know we have a strong case that’s why they are resorting to these cheap tactics.” “There's something else.” Bert frowns he looks around. He lowers his head so the receptionist can’t listen in. “I overheard two guys in the bathroom talking. Survey Corps. CEO has flown in just for this meeting.” “You mean the silent partner?” I ask, surprised. I’ve been researching Survey Corps for months, but I still don't know who’s backing up Reiner. We have documents signed by this silent partner but his signature is so unreadable. I guess the ghost is coming out of hiding.

An assistant appears and leads us to the boardroom. Fuck, I thought the decor in the lobby was meant to impress, this room is designed to intimidate. The walls are a dark crimson and the table is chrome with a glass top. There is a wall full of windows that lets you see the amazing view of the city.  I notice that they are six other attorneys on the other side of the table. “Welcome. Please take your seats.”  I see Reiner sitting among the other attorneys. The seat at the head of the table is empty. I look around and I see a man standing by the window. He’s short and broad-shouldered with black hair styled in an undercut. His back is facing the room and I know who it is. He must be the silent partner.

“Good morning, everyone,” I say, walking forward. I take the empty seat at the head of the table across from the other attorneys and look around. “My name is Eren Jaeger, and I'm representing Bertolt Hoover. Shall we get started?” I look at them and they look at me surprised. I’ve shocked them. Good. I look around. Reiner is still lounging with an arrogant smirk on his face. “Wagner,” I say coolly, recognizing one of the lawyers across from me. He scoffs back. Charming as ever. He was a few years ahead of me at Stanford Law, and rumor has it that his parents bought his acceptance letter with a donation to the alumni fund. I pull out my case files and give them all a big smile to show them I’m not intimidated. “Shall we start?” I repeat.

The answer comes from the man at the window. “Of course, Mr. Jaeger. Let’s get down to business.” Chills roll down my spine. I catch my breath, feeling a sick twist in my stomach.

No. It can’t be. I know that voice, the deep tone and the French accent. But I don’t believe it's true, not until he turns around and I see his gorgeous face—the face that has haunted my dreams for the last three years. Levi Ackerman, my best friend even before Armin and for one of the most amazing night and the most mind-blowing sex of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys want to message me my kik is mxgrey012. i like talking to new people and i am very open minded just letting you know. Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

It’s him. It’s really him. I’m still processing everything as he walks around the table, slow as a lion stalking his prey. “Mr. Jaeger, a pleasure to meet you.” Levi’s silver-blue eyes roam over my body from head to toe. He holds out his hand and our eyes meet. “Levi Ackerman, at your service.” What the fuck he’s acting like we never met before. “Uh, hi,” I feel like I just got hit by a truck. How the hell is my opposition on this case with my best friend; the only man I ever saw a future with. I can’t even think straight, I feel my head spin. No I have to relax and focus on my case right now. Levi takes his seat at the other side of the table and checks his phone. I look at him, he still looks handsome his raven hair and chiseled jaw, and his intense silver-blue eyes. I take notice that there's something difference as well. The Levi I know would be happy in jeans and sneakers, but this Levi is wearing a tailored suit with a designer watch. His piercing silver-blue eyes are staring at me I need to stay calm. He’s so hot.

“Wagner, start summarizing our complaints,” Levi is all business. He takes control of the meeting and he’s acting like I’m a complete stranger. Did that night mean anything to him? I feel a pain in my chest and everything comes rushing back. He promised he would call me after he finished his thing in France, but he never did. I thought I had gotten over the anger years ago but seeing him, sitting in the same room, I feel like it all happened just yesterday. “Do you agree with the terms Mr. Jaeger?” Levi asks, fuck I wasn’t even paying attention and I don’t even know what he said. I hesitate when he summarizes. “We’ll agree to drop the lawsuits, and pay your client ten thousand dollars, if he gives up all claim to B&R Video.” Ten thousand dollars are you fucking kidding me. I snap out of my daze.

“Absolutely not, _Mr. Ackerman_.” My heart is racing but I need to focus. This is a big case and there's so much on the line I can’t let my feelings get the best of me because of our past. Levi raises an eyebrow, looking surprised. It doesn’t last long and he goes back to his blank expression. “Those are generous terms.” They all stare at me like if I’m some sort of joke, but I don’t care about what they think of me. The only one I care for is Levi. I glare at him, does he really think he can make Bert just throw away his work? “B &R Video could be worth billions one day. We’re not settling until my client gets a fair of his share.”

“Fair?” Levi looks amused. “You don’t even have proof that your client even invented the app. Or even wrote the code.” Bert whispers to me, “That’s because he stole my laptop.” he points at Reiner. Reiner rolls his eyes, “Give it a rest.” he lounges back in his chair. “You’re just jealous and now you're trying to take credit for something I came up with.” “Bullshit! I’m the one that had to fix all your mistakes—” Bert exclaims. “You couldn’t even code anything not even if it were to save your life.” Reiner says. “Enough!” Levi raises his voice and the room goes silent with just one of his words. I feel a bolt of lust run through my body. Damn he was always so dominant. Even though he’s shorter than anyone here he’s so intimidating.  He has some kind of power that over the past three years he’s clearly perfected it into a devastating control.

Memories come back to me of his hands on me pinning me down. His mouth all over my hot skin. His body, claiming me and everything I had to give. I catch his eyes again; I blush hoping he doesn’t know what I’m thinking. But his stare is so icy and cold; I hate how much it hurts. “Your client can whine all he wants,” Levi says with a glare. “What counts to the courts is proof, there’s not a piece of proof that even proves that Bertolt worked on the code.” I know he’s right, Bert and I went over this many times but he swears that he did everything on his computer. I know there’s has to be something we can find to prove that Bert worked on the code. All we need is time.

“I need to start my depositions. Once I’ve interviewed everyone, you’ll have your proof.” Levi continues and acts like if I haven’t even said one word. “Since your pointless lawsuit is threatening our product launch, we will have to take drastic measures to protect our property. I believe you received the cease and desist.” I nod. “If you don’t drop this, we’ll throw everything at your client. Starting with a criminal prosecution for theft.” Wagner smirks.  “I don’t understand,” I frown. “The program he’s working on now is very similar to B&R Video code,” Wagner explains. “That’s because it’s my code!” Bert protests. I place a hand on his arm and give him a warning look. “That’s a malicious suit, totally unfounded,” I say calmly, but inside I’m raging. I can’t believe they would threaten an innocent man with jail. I look at Levi, but he’s sitting there with a blank look on his face. I feel betrayed. How could he do this? How could he have changed so much?”

Wagner slides the check to our side of the table. I stare at the check, yes it is very good money but B&R video is made to make so much more. I look at Bert; he shakes his head side to side. “No!” Levi’s eyes lock with mine. I feel a desire run through my body. I’m starting to feel hot and I can feel my pants tighten. Fuck him and his controlling stare. “If you don’t take the offer, then there’s nothing more I can do.” Levi uncrosses his legs and rises to his feet. I stand up, “We’ll see you in court.” I need to get away from him and have time to process all that has happened. I need to relax and cool down. I collect my things and follow Bert to the exit. But Levi’s voice makes me stop, “Mr. Jaeger may I get a word with you for a moment. Alone.” Bert turns and gives me a questioning look. “It’s ok you go ahead, he probably wants to threaten us with more paperwork.” Bert smiles and nods, he turns and leaves the room. Now it’s just Levi and me alone.

I turn and see Levi lounging in his seat staring at me. His eyes roam all over my body again, but this time there’s an obvious hunger in his gaze. I feel like he’s undressing me, leaving me naked and vulnerable. I feel a shiver run through my body. “Hello Eren,” Levi murmurs. The sound of my name on his lips sends me back to law school, the nights we spent studying and talking about our lives. Everything. No, I can’t submit to him just a few minutes ago he treated me as a stranger. “You don’t get to call me by my first name,” I gave him an icy glare. “Why not?” Levi asks. “Is it because of the meeting? Its just business. Don’t take it personal,” he shrugs. I stare at him really that’s it. I was expecting an explanation, why didn't he contact me; its been three years.

Levi gets up and walks towards the window, he’s facing the New York skyline. I stare at him; I roam my eyes down his perfect physique, his muscular body and that ass. I know how that body feels being pressed up against me all sweaty, how strong he is pinning me and fucking me against a wall. How perfectly my legs wraps around his waist. How perfect his cock feels, thrusting hard and deep inside me. I feel my body getting hot. No! I can't let him come back to my life and act like nothing happened. "Don't act like we're friends. Not after the stunt you pulled off." “I’m protecting my investment.” Levi frowns. “You should know that business comes first. What did you expect? To let you win Eren, just because we used to be friends?”

Just hearing him say my name sends butterflies to my stomach. “That’s bullshit. You’re just intimidating and bullying my client. You’re cheating a man out of his work. The Levi I knew would never use those tactics.”  “The Levi you knew…” he glares. “I could tell you’re doing fine. I guess there’s no need for me to ask.” I move my arms around showing him to look around the fancy office. “I get by. My father passed away shortly after I returned to France. I handled and took control of his company. I’ve expanded it and we’ve been successful.” I look at him shocked, “I’m sorry about your father. I didn’t know.” Levi shrugs, his expression blank. “He was controlling and a drunk it was bound to happen.” “Still he was your father,” I whisper.

Our eyes meet. Levi knows my father abandoned my mother and me when I was young. I know Levi always wanted to please his father until he finally decided to give up. We both accepted it but it still hurts. That was one of the things that we shared before. I don’t feel angry anymore, I remember when he would surprise me with a cupcake and hot chocolate at the library or when he would hug me and cuddle with me whenever I was feeling down. He would scrape his five o’clock shadow against my face until I laughed and push him away. He made me feel like if I was at home, even at a school full of rich kids. He understood me.

“What about you Eren, how have you been?” I look down to the floor, “Fine,” I murmur. I got caught up reminding myself of the past. His cell phone rings cutting through the silence. Levi looks down at his phone and his jaw clenches with tension. He looks at his phone and me, “I have to take this,” he turns his back to me. I’m shocked by the way he just shrugged me off like one of his subordinates. I shouldn’t be a surprise he had already gotten rid of me once, the last time he left. “Goodbye,” I say as I head towards the door. As it shuts behind me, I hear him growl into the phone, his tone hard and sharp. “I told you never to call me again.”

I take a cab back to the apartment, my head is spinning and I feel dizzy. It’s not just the way he treated me that’s so shocking, but how he was more cold and remote. He’s so different from his enchanting and impulsive guy I use to hangout with. What happened that made him change so much. Levi hated his responsibilities when I knew him but he was always determined to do thing the way he wanted them done. HE never let the pressure control his life. I feel an ache in my heart thinking about the past. What we could have been. No I can’t let my feelings get the best of me. My client is depending on me. This case can affect my career; I can’t mess up like today getting caught off-guard. I let my feelings get the best of me, now the opposition knows I’m struggling to stay ahead.

I clench my fist; I’m determined to show Levi who I am. I won’t let him surprise me again. The man I met today is a completely different person from the man I use to know. He’s not the only whose changed, I’m different too. I have to fight and not let my old feelings get the best of me and cloud my judgment. Whatever happened between us is in the past and that past is dead and gone. I’m going to win this case and show him what I’m made of. He’ll see what he missed out on by walking away. The cab comes to a stop and I get off. I walked towards the entrance and the doorman opens me the door. “Thank you,” he nods and I stepped inside the lobby. I go up to my room and unlock the door. I’m about to step inside when I glance to the table in the hall. I see another box waiting for me with the same deep blue with gold silk ribbon, the same elegant handwriting on a cream card. Its him. I drop my briefcase and grab the box.

I grab my briefcase and rush inside my apartment. I feel a shiver run down my body. My heartbeat accelerates and I pull out the card. _Wear me._ I bite my lip, I turn the card around but there’s no name or address again. I look towards the box and take off the lid and gasps. There’s a layer of turquoise tissue paper revealing a stunning lingerie set. It's gorgeous it has a black corset specially made for men and black silk panties. Fuck, this is imported and very expensive. Every piece cost more than a thousand dollars because it’s hand made and the designs are hand-stitched. I’ve always wanted to get a pair of lingerie but knowing how much money I would spend, I would rather spend it on my mom. But my mysterious sender gave me a matching set.

I run my fingers over the blue-green stitching. Along with the corset come matching black silk panties with blue-green vine embroidery. The panty is a garter belt with sheer stockings. This is like a fantasy brought to life. I check the size and it the perfect size. It's like he knows exactly what will fit me. Whoever sent this is loaded and has good taste. I’m meeting Armin tonight to go get some drinks. I lay the panties and garter belts out on the bed. I’ll save the corset for a special occasion maybe when I meet my mysterious sender. I smile and run my fingers over the silk. I go and shower quickly and walk towards the bed. I start off with the panties and slip them on. I grab the garter belts and clip them to place and put on the sheer stocking. The garter belts press into my thighs, I bite my lower lip. It feels sexy and naughty.

I look at myself in the mirror; the blue-green embroidery matches my eyes. It makes a good contrast with my skin. I turn around and my panty hugs my round ass. My legs look longer than they already are and I’m feeling sexy and irresistible. I’m like a gift waiting to be unwrapped by him, my mysterious sender. I walk towards the closet and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight forest green button up shirt. I grab my pair of black boots and put them on. I check myself out in the mirror and I look sexy as fuck. I try to fix my messy hair but it doesn’t want to cooperate with me. I leave it how it is to give me that messy hair type of vibe and I look good. I grab my phone and wallet and start heading out the door when my phone rings.

“Hello.” I hear a sneeze, “Sorry Eren I can’t go get drinks tonight. I have a cold and my nose is so congested.” Armin sniffles. I feel disappointed; I was really looking forward to going out with Armin and telling him about Levi. “I feel like shit Eren. I’m sorry, I thought I would be able to go but there's no way I can,” Armin coughs. “No, it’s ok Armin,” I hide my disappointment. “We’ll have a boys night some other time. Do you need me to bring you anything? Medicine? Soup?” I ask. “No it’s ok Eren, I don’t want you getting sick. I’m just going to sleep and rest. You should still go out. Don’t just sit at home go have fun without me.” “I don’t know Ar, I don't even know where to go?” I hesitate. “It’s your first night here, go and have fun Eren. I bet you're all ready to hit the town aren’t you?” I look down at myself, “Maybe.” He giggles but ends up coughing.

“Armin you should just go to sleep already.” “Wait!” he says. “Jake introduced me to this bar, it was really nice and fun. I know you’ll love it. I’ll send a driver to pick you up.” Armin sniffles. I think about it for a moment, “Are you sure?” I check. “I do make some bomb-ass soup you know.” Armin giggles, “Yes Eren, I’m positive. Go and have fun. We’ll hangout another night, ok.” I say goodbye and hang up. I’m still debating if I should just stay home and order take out and watch movies, but I am dressed up and ready to go. I jump when the intercom sounds. I push the button, “Your car is here,” the doorman, says.

Well I guess I’m going out. I grab my keys and head out. I can feel the garter belts dig into my thighs I smirk. I’m not sure what my mysterious sender had in plan with this gift but I plan on having some fun tonight. The car takes me to a buzzing, fashionable spot in the West Village. The neighborhood is filled with people’s laughter and noise out of the bars and sidewalk cafes. Inside, the place is busy but not out of control. There’s a bar along the far wall, and secluded booths with comfy-looking leather seats. I can order a drink and some dinner and enjoy my night since my day was very crazy today. A hostess shows me to a table in the corner. “What can I get you to drink?” “A scotch, please.” I order before I realize what I just ordered. I feel a pain of bittersweet nostalgia. Levi is the one who introduced me to scotch. I have always been more of a beer type, I never really bothered for any type of liquor, but he insisted I taste the best.

The waitress brings me my drink. I take a sip and I could feel the rich flavor. I still can’t believe I saw Levi today. I’ve always thought about how I would ever see him again: at the alumni event, or passing on the street one day. I definitely see him in my daydreams sometimes. I’m always so cool and casual but today I was a complete wreck. I wince remembering how I stumbled through my introduction. I couldn’t even keep up with the other lawyers’ arguments; I feel my cheeks flush at the thought. How does he still have this control over me? I’ve always controlled myself throughout the years whenever he would brush against me. I thought I was stronger but I guess not. I’m not immune to his sexy accent and piercing stare.

Obviously time has been very good to him. He looks even more handsome than the last time I saw him. He’s more of everything now and he’s more powerful and controlling. A shiver runs through my body as I remember him taking control of the meeting. All he said was one word and everyone listened to him. I don’t even find that attractive anymore, but I know I’m just lying to myself because my body tightens just thinking about him. I need to stop I don’t want a pop a boner right here. Fuck, he still sexy as hell though. I lick my lips unconsciously.

My thoughts get interrupted when a man sits at my table. I stare at him, “I’ve seen you before.” He smiles. He’s pretty cute probably has a good job since his wearing an expensive suit. He’s a good catch for anyone tonight but I’m not just anyone, and he’s not Levi. “I don’t think we’ve met,” I reply with a glare. “Yea we have you were here last weekend,” he smirks. I roll my eyes, “I don’t think so because I just arrived in town.” “Oh really?” he flashes a flashy smile. “How do you like it so far?” I begin to get irritated doesn't he take a hint. I’m not interested, “I have a boyfriend.” He looks at me and turns his head towards the dance floor. “Have a goodnight,” he says and stands up and heads across the room.

I smile pleased. A server comes over to me and places a drink on my table. I look at him confused, “I didn’t order this.” He smiles at me, “Courtesy of the gentleman at the bar. Oh and he said to give you this.” He places a black gift box in front of me. My heart stops. “Who is he?” I demand and turn around. “Can you point him out for me please?” She nods and turns to look at the bar, “He’s gone sorry.” Fuck. The waiter leaves and I look at the gift in front of me. How can this be possible? Nobody knows I’m here tonight, but it has to be him its the same gold ribbon and cream card. My name is written on it. The box is smaller this time; I grab the card from under the ribbon and open it. _Play with me._

Interesting, I look around and make sure nobody is looking at me. I’m wearing half of the lingerie he sent me. This is so intimate. What is he planning? I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I pull on the ribbon to untie it; inside there is black tissue paper and a blue-silver plug with a little bottle. What is this? I take out the plug out of the box. The plug is soft and smooth it’s a silicone plug. I place the plug on my palm when it buzzes. Holy shit. It’s a vibrator. I giggle and a couple at the next table looks at me. I push the box a bit so they won’t see what's inside. I look at the toy, I’ve seen these online and at sex shops but I’ve never used one.

Normally there's an on/off switch or a remote control that controls the vibrations. I don’t see the switch on the plug. I pull the box close to me and I grab the little bottle and notice that its lube. I check the box and I can’t find the remote. My eyes widen when I realize that he must have it. That means he’s close he’s here. My heartbeat races and I look around he’s watching me. I place the lube and plug in the box again. If I put it on no one would know I have it on only him. I bite my lips. “Excuse me,” I jump. A waitress arrives at my table. I quickly close the box. “This is for you,” she says. She holds out an envelope. I take it and I begin to blush. I don’t ask her anything and she walks away. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I open the card and there's only one word on the paper.

_Now._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this earlier than expected i hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if there is any grammar errors.

I’m shocked. He wants me to wear the vibrator right now in front of everyone; I feel a rush run through my body. Should I? I feel like he’s daring me or is he just teasing me. Maybe he’s testing me, he’s just watching if I would or if I won’t. I smirk; obviously he doesn’t know me well because I never back down from a challenge. I grab the box and walk towards the men’s restroom down the hall. It’s nice with marble countertops and tile floors. There are various stalls and urinals. There is two men washing their hands, I make my way to the stall at the very end. The men barely even noticed I was there. I close my eyes and breathe. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. My heart races and I unbutton my jeans.

I pull down my jeans and run my fingers over my panties. I gasp; I’m already getting hard. I bite my lips to hold back any moans. “Did you watch the game yesterday?” “Yea, Fuck I’m so happy the Yankees won.” I can hear the men talking outside. It makes me feel naughty as I stroke my bulge slowly. I pull down my panties down enough for me to finger my ass. I open the box and pull out the bottle of lube. I open the bottle and spread it around two fingers. I bend over a bit and rub my finger around my entrance. I whimper and push my finger in my hole slowly. I continue thrusting the finger in and out. I thrust in the second finger and let out a soft moan. “Ngh.” My legs feel weak; I place my other hand against the wall for leverage. This feels so good and I haven’t even put in the butt plug. Is this what he wanted? Does he know I’m touching myself instead of putting in the plug?

The door opens and I hear the music. The men leave and the room is silent except the sound of my erratic breathing.  I take a moment to calm myself down; I grab the butt plug and rub some lube on it. I rub the plug at my entrance and slip it in slowly, “Ngh.” I slide up my panties and pull up my jeans. I move around a bit to get comfortable to the new sensation. No one knows about this, it's a secret. It’s a secret we share. I gulp and feel my stomach twist. He’s in control now but he’s been in control since the first night he sent me the first invitation.

He decides what’s going to happen next. Even though the vibrator is turn off it feel so good rubbing against my walls. I take a deep breath and walk towards the mirror. I stare at myself and I’m shocked at what I see. My hair is more of a mess than before and my pupils are blown wide. I look like I’m about to get laid and excitement runs through my body. I head towards the bar and head to my table. Every step I take the plug rubs against me. It feels like its going deeper and deeper. I’m surrounded by all these people and they have no clue what I’m wearing underneath my jeans or that I have a plug up my ass. I look around; I need to find who’s the one holding the remote. I wonder what’s going to happen next.

I feel a low pulse from the vibrator. I freeze. It’s barely a hum but fuck it feels so good. I feel my cheeks go hot and I know they’re probably red. I shake my head trying to focus and not let the sensation take over me. I try to catch my breath as I walk towards my table. It only makes the plug go in deeper and it brushes my prostate. Right there. Yes. I bite my lip holding back a moan. The vibrations suddenly get stronger. I stand frozen in the crowd as the plug vibrates against my prostate just right. Waves of pleasure slam through me, almost too intense. I let out a low moan and then the buzzing stops.

My own pulse is racing. Is he stopping now? He can’t be done. I look over my shoulder, and scan the room again. I’m almost back to my table when—Oh my god! I clench my fist. I’m biting my lips hard trying not to moan out loud. I can’t stop the vibrations. One of my hands tightly holds the back of a chair nearby, totally at the mercy of the pleasure flooding through my body. Someone bumps into me. He grabs my arms keeping me from falling. “Are you ok?” The vibrations slow down and I catch my breath. I turn and see a handsome man. Is it him? “Yes, I’m fine. How about you?” I stare at him waiting for any type of reaction. He smiles, “Better now that I’ve met you. Can I get you a drink?” I smile at him and when I’m about to respond the vibrations stop. I see both of his hands it isn’t him. He’s not the one controlling my vibrator. “No thanks. I’m with someone.” I walk away and the vibrator pulses once. It feels like he’s saying ‘good boy.’ I’m curious who he is and who I’m so turned on to.

I walk through the crowd and the vibrator vibrates against me occasionally in a low, teasing hum. What game is he playing? I know he’s here, somewhere in the crowd. He can see me. Does he want me to find him? This game is making want to meet this mystery man. I go to the bar and looks around. Maybe the bartender remembers who was there earlier. I sit in on an empty stool and turn my head to the side. My eyes catch a man sitting next to me. “Hey baby,” he starts, with a smug grin. The vibrations stop, as if to tell me it’s not him. So this is the game. “Not interested.” I turn away, hopefully I find him soon. I mean he does want to meet right? Or is he just torturing me tonight?

Hopefully not because I’m so turned on as the low pulses that brush my prostate. I know I’m hard right now and I’m thankful that you can’t really tell since I’m wearing black jeans. I want to rub my hand over my erection but I want him to do it. “Hey Eren!” I turn around and see Bert walking towards me. Fuck me. My client is here. “Its such a coincidence running into you here.” “Yeah,” I can’t talk right now not when I have a fucking boner and a vibrator up my ass. I begin to panic when the vibrator stops. I feel relieved. “Hey do you want to grab a drink with me and my friends,” Bert explains. Before I even say one word he grabs my wrist and guides me through the crowd to a booth at the opposite corner. 

I follow behind Bert when the vibrator buzzes wildly, sending pleasure crashing through my body. Oh my god! I fight back a whimper, gasping for air. It feels so good! The pulses go from soft to hard, soft to hard, completely unpredictable. I feel my blood rush to my cock. It aches so much all I want is to touch myself. The vibrator is attacking my prostate its making my skin burn up— “Are you OK?” Bert pauses, looking back at me. “Fine!” my reply is high-pitched. I clench my fists and try not to come right here in the middle of the bar. I don’t think I can hold back when suddenly, the vibrations stop. Holy shit. I arrive at the table with Bert, feeling flustered and flushed. I can feel the pre-come on my dick wetting my panties. Fuck, hopefully my boner still isn’t visible. I look down and you can barely see it. He introduces me to one of his friends.

“This is Christian.” I smile and he extends his hand for a handshake. “I’ve hear you're going to kick Reiner’s ass in court.” He grins. I laugh, “That’s the plan.” I breathe and trying to control my body screaming at me for release. Bert introduces me to the rest of his friends. I sit down and place my hand on top of my lap trying to hide my boner. I look around looking for him. Who is putting me through this sweet agonizing torment? I need, no I want more. “Are you feeling ok? Your face is all red.” Bert looks at me. “Yea. I’m just a bit hot.” Fuck no I’m not ok my body is aching for release and I have a boner in front of you, my client. I’m so grateful that it’s dark in here. “Let me get you some water ok.” Bert calls over a waiter. Suddenly the vibrations start again at a maximum strength. FUCK! I clench my fist and feel the pulses rush through me. Rubbing my prostate with pleasure, it stops then it starts again in high speed. “AHA,” I gasp. Everyone turns and look at me. Shit!

“J-just..I hit myself accidently.” I try to smile. “Oh are you ok,” Christian asks. He begins to talk about some medical things and I’m not even paying attention I’m too into the pleasure I’m getting. I’m getting close. I can feel the speed go up causing me delicious pleasure. I want to jerk myself off and let the vibrator do its thing until I come. “Bert told me about the lawsuit,” Christian’s voice brings me back. “That Levi guy really knows how to handle his business.” I nod; I’m too dazed to even speak. I’m losing control but I need to fight it, but I can’t it feels so good. The vibrations against my prostate are growing stronger. I clutch my hand on my seat trying to keep myself on check. I’m biting my lips harder trying to muffle any moans trying to escape. I’m so close to the edge. I can’t hold on any longer. I need to get out of here. “Excuse me,” I blurt, “I should go. We have a long day tomorrow.” I try to smile. “Of course, sure. Good to see you.” Bert stands up. “Do you need me to call you a cab?”

I can feel the pressure at the bottom of my stomach I don’t have much time. “I’m fine!” I say, backing away. I bump into a chair, and quickly move it aside. “I’ll call you in the morning!” I turn and hurry towards the exit, right as the mystery man starts a dizzying set of pulsations. Hard, soft, Hard, soft, Medium, hard, hard, hard, HARD. Oh lord! I can’t make it to the exit. I step into a dark hallway and run towards the end. I lean against the wall and sink down. My body breaks, “FUCK!” I moan. An earth-shattering orgasm takes hold of me. Yes! I raise my hand to cover my mouth to keep from crying out, but a low moan still escapes. My body is filled with ecstasy; it washes over me again and again with each pulse of the plug. I give in I give up. All I can do is lean against the wall and surrender to the pleasure that overtakes my body.

The vibrations finally come to a stop and I let out a shuddered breath. I open my eyes and it takes me a bit if time to focus. I look around and notice that nobody saw what just happened. I can’t believe that just happened, I feel like if I was meant to put on a show but thank god I’m in a dark corner where nobody is even looking. I sit there for a bit trying to calm my heart rate. I brush my bangs off my face and wipe the sweat away from my forehead. I stand up and place a hand against the wall to hold myself up. I take a step and the plug brushes over my stimulated prostrate. I let out a low whimper my body feels incredible. I walk towards the door and step outside to the sidewalk. I see people walking around leaving and entering restaurants and bars. I look for a cab when I freeze.

“Eren?” No it can’t be. Please not him anyone but him. I turn around and see Levi. He looks so sexy, even better than in the boardroom today. He’s wearing dark blue jeans paired with a light grey button up. Two buttons are left undone exposing his beautiful collarbones. His shirt is rolled exposing his forearms and I feel a rush of desire. I look at his sliver-blue eyes, and my mouth goes dry. “Levi, Hey,” I force a smile. Why me, I just want to run away to the apartment and hide myself. “Twice in one day. Lucky me,” I say sarcastically. “Maybe I’m making up for lost time.” Levi walks closer towards me; he looks me up and down. He smirks at me and I start to get worried can he tell?

"Levi baby" A woman screams out. I turn around and see a tall woman with messy brown hair tied in a ponytail. She has a pair of thick glasses. Of course he would be out with a woman. I’ve seen her on many billboards and on TV. She runs towards Levi wrapping her arms around his neck. She looks wonderful compare to me; I’m sweaty with my hair all messy probably sticking to my forehead. I look like I just ran 10 miles compare to her that looks like she just got out of a photo shoot. "Oh please don't let me interrupt you guys. I'm sure you're very busy ripping off innocent men, I bark. "I’ll take that as you haven’t considered the settlement I proposed. Levi says looking so bored.

"You wish, I rather be dead than to let you win." "Then shouldn't you be busy working instead of wasting your time here,” he grins at me but something tells me he's teasing me. The god of a man will not charm me. I roll my eyes, "Have you forgotten, I’m a great multi-tasker. Bye," I purr giving him a smile. I see a cab passing by and wave my hand, "You two have fun now. Don't forget to use protection wouldn't want you getting anything." I open the door when the woman who's been watching us laughs, "Levi who's that," the woman giggles. She now has her arm tucked through Levi's arm. I slide inside the cab and turn and see Levi shocked. I smile triumphantly.

Yes maybe saying that he might have a disease was a cheap shot but he deserves it. I once thought we had a future together but now he's so different that it makes me realize that it was all a dream. It doesn’t matter how rich or hot he is now he's more cold than before. It’s obvious that the old Levi is gone and this new Levi is here to stay. Now it's time to forget the past no more Levi; now I have a man who sends me sexy invitations and he dares me to do naughty things. Things that I’ve only fantasized about, he takes me beyond my wildest dreams. I need to find out who he is. I want to meet him face to face; I want him to look at me right in my eyes next time he makes me come.

I’m waiting for the next invitation but it’s been days since the night at the bar and I haven’t received anything. This can’t be over. Is he just playing a game with me? I’m dying to know what happens now but no such luck. I’ve kept myself busy with the lawsuit. I filed some complaint to keep Levi and his company busy as well. I need to prove myself not only to my client but also to my bosses back in LA. I met with some of Reiner’s and Bert’s old roommates. All my days have been packed with work that when I got home today at ten p.m. all I did was drop everything on the ground and literally threw myself in bed. Relaxing in bed brings me thoughts of my mystery man. This waiting game is making me crazy; I can’t forget what he made me do at the club with the vibrator.

I still can’t believe I did that in front of my client, a very important client. Fuck, I can't stop thinking about him even though I don’t know who he is; my desire for him is growing out of control. He’s become the center of my thoughts and late night fantasies. I move my hands down to my lower regions and slowly palm myself through my pants. “Ngh,” I can still remember the pleasure he gave me during our game. The control he had over me, I moan just thinking about his next surprise and our new game. This is crazy but I want more. I need more. Even though I keep myself busy at work he’s always in my mind. I constantly check the mail waiting for a sign wondering when another box will be there. I can’t even go buy coffee or go to a restaurant without thinking if my server will slip a card to me. This wait is killing me he needs to make a move soon. I know he will but when?

* * *

 

 

I’m in the middle of a deposition and all I can think that it has been a week since the thing that happened in the bar. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was going to reach for it but I decided not to and just ignore it. I’m interviewing an old roommate of Bert’s and Reiner’s. In the room are the opposition lawyers Levi isn’t here today. He hasn't been to any of the meetings or depositions we’ve had. Only his army of lawyers come, what does he think this case isn’t important that he doesn’t even need to show up. I guess I’m not that important.

It's actually good that he isn't here today because the interview isn't going so great. According to the roommate he never saw or heard Bert talk about B&R Video. “You shared a room with both of them right? Are you sure you never saw my client speak or work on the code.” I ask a bit irritated. “I’m positive most of the time Bert was in the library or at the computer lab. I spent most of my time with Reiner and he could never shut up about B&R Video.” The way he speaks about Reiner obviously shows he’s not a big fan. “Did he ever mention Bert working on the code with him?” He shrugs, “Yeah, he said Bert was helping him out,” he looks at Bert and looks away. “But he never said they were partners. He always made it seem like it was his idea.”

Fuck, I should have stopped questioning him, now there’s a recording of evidence that obviously can be used against me. “Let’s take a break, I think we got what we need so far,” one of the other lawyers suggests. We all nod and my phone vibrates, I pull out my phone and I don’t even listen to whatever is being said. I open my messages and see a message from Armin. _‘Are we still having lunch tomorrow? Because I made reservations already.’_ I quickly send a reply: ‘Fuck yes!’ I check the other message and it’s from an unknown number. I wonder who it is; I open the message and read. _‘Ready for our next game?’_ I feel a shiver run through my body fuck it’s him. I reread the message over and over. How did he even get my number but then again he did know where to send the lingerie and the bar I was at. He knows about me but I don’t know anything about him.

I look around the boardroom and most of the lawyers in here are in their phones. Could it be one of them, as I turn my head Wagner looks up from his phone and our eyes meet. He smiles at me; I hope it’s not him. My phone vibrates again and I see I got another text from him. I read it: ‘ _Do you like to watch?’_ I try my best not to smile, I quickly reply: _‘Depends on the show.’_ He instantly replies: _‘Oh trust me you would really like it’_ I try not to smile but I fail and I’m smiling like an idiot right now. I feel like I’m in high school texting their crush. I type: _Who are you?_ He replies and I quickly read his message _‘Who would you like me to be?’_   I freeze; I don’t know what to reply. Will it matter who it is? Just not Wagner, he's too much of a fucken creep for my taste. What if it’s Levi? I shake my head; no I know it’s not him. I begin to reply but decided not to reply so fast. I’ll make him wait; I’ll show him I can be mysterious too.

I bite my lip, I really enjoyed our game from the bar and it has been a pain waiting for him to contact me back. I look around and notice that Wagner is interviewing the roommate again. I put my phone aside and begin taking notes. The other lawyers look so bored they’re not even trying to hide it anymore. My phone buzzes and the light distracts me. I look and see a message from him. I slide my phone to unlock and read his message, _‘You look stunning when you come.’_ I hold back a gasp; I feel a rush of lust run through my body. He was watching me when I came in the corner of the hallway. I thought no one was watching but he was. That is so hot. I slide my phone down to my lap and quickly type a response: ‘You should know’ No, I delete it and instead type, ‘I want you to come in--’ no that sounds a bit too desperate.

I need to think for a moment, what can I send him. I want to be fun and flirty but not sound like I was waiting for him to contact me. What do I need from him; I scratch the back of my head.  Well just thinking about him turns me on; no one has had this much control over me since Levi. I reply: _‘Next time you should be way closer ;)’_ I send it and suddenly the door opens, I look up and see Levi. “Hey Eren, sorry I’m late I had some things to do,” he says so casually like if we were friends and not dealing with a big case. I glare at him, “We’re practically finish here.” Bitch, even when he’s a total asshole he’s still fucken amazing. Only Levi could be both a jerk and charming, I hate him.

“Eren, do you mind staying a bit longer. Maybe we can discuss about the case and end this unpleasant war between us,” he grins at me. “Yes, of course Mr. Ackerman,” that fucker is not going to fool me with his charming grin. “Just make sure your offer isn't so low like last time. I think it should be in the millions.” He laughs and shakes his head, what the fuck does he think this is funny? It’s not a joke asshole. One of his assistants brings him today’s notes and he reviews them. He hums, “This deposition is a waste of our time,” I glare at him and he doesn't even flinch. All he does is smile at me. “Eren, I think it's time to give up. I bet this is costing your client and the firm a quite bit of money.”

“Why do you care,” I retort. “What are you scared you’re going to lose.” He chuckles, “Please, I just don’t want you to embarrass yourself anymore that you already have.” I feel anger run through my body. No way did he just really say that. “I’m just saying, I’ll just write Bert a check out of my own pocket right now,” he hums. “Twenty-five grand and I’ll even pay for his attorney fees.” What that fucker really doesn’t he know that this code cost more than that? I glare at him, “Well thank you for your ‘generous’ offer but we won’t take it. And if we weren't at work I would tell you to shove your money somewhere else.” Levi looks amused, “You’re forgetting Eren I already know what type of guy you are. If you want to show me again just let me know anytime. I could shove it in yours rather than mine.” Levi smiles at me. I can tell he finds this amusing.

Did I hear correctly? Did he really just say that in the middle of the boardroom with all these people in here? He’s practically inviting me to have sex with him. “We’re done here Mr. Ackerman,” I snap at him and stand up. I head towards the door. I’m about to walk out when I turn and glare at him, “Next time I’m expecting a big fat check not your lousy offer.” I walk out and I hear Levi laugh. Jerk, first he pretends we're friends and acts like nothing happened and now he makes it seem like I’m some kind of slut who fucks anyone; and worst he said it in front of all the associates. My blood is boiling with rage and all I want to do is turn around and kick him in the balls. He always has the upper hand and is always throwing me off my game. I'm so stupid to fall for it every time.

My phone vibrates and I take it out my pocket. I look down on the screen and see it's a message from him. _‘8pm at 1248 Wall Maria St.’_ I smile and totally forget I was even angry. He’s my perfect distraction from Levi and all this bullshit. I need a perfect outfit for tonight that will knock him dead. He won’t even stop looking at me with his eyes and if I’m lucky not only his eyes are going to be running over my body. Tonight is the night that I finally meet my secret admirer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors. Enjoy!!!

I look at the clock and its 7:40 of that night. My hands are getting sweaty and I rub them on top of my jeans. I’m so nervous I can’t believe I’m finally going to go meet him. I look myself over and head downstairs to the lobby. The doorman stops me on my way out, “Mr. Jaeger your cab is here.” I look at him confused, “I didn’t order a cab.” I was going to go on the subway but the address is across town. The doorman shrugs. “He said you would be expecting him.” I walk outside and see a black car. “Mr. Jaeger?” the driver asks. I nod and he smiles and opens the door. I get in and take out my phone to message Armin. “The address is--” the driver cuts me off. “No need I already know the address.” I smile and sit back and relax. Did my mysterious admirer send a car to pick me up? Just in case he didn’t and I’m about to get kidnapped I’ll call Armin.

“Hey Eren what's up?”

“Armin I’m going to text you an address just in case you don't hear from me tomorrow”

“Of course Eren, I'll have every police officer looking for you but why are you sending it to me. I don't mind but I’m just curious on what you're getting yourself into.”

“I have a blind date ok and you don't know the guy nor do I”

Armin laughs, “Ok, have fun call me with all the details.” I roll my eyes and hang up. What am I getting myself into? I don't even know where this address is. I googled the address but I came up empty maybe this is a trap. I don't even know what it could be a restaurant, a club, or a hotel room. Since I wasn't sure where I was going I decided on wearing my tightest black jeans with a white button up shirt and of course a pair of black and white converse.

The car comes to a stop and I look outside to see a deserted street. All you see are buildings that look like no ones been to since forever. I look at the driver, “We’re here.” he says. I turn and look outside again, it can’t be, is it really here? I pull out my wallet, “How much?” The driver shakes his head, “No need it’s already taken care of. I’ll be waiting for you outside when you’re done.” I nod and feel relieved that I can leave at anytime I want. This is just too weird, as I head out of the car I see a limo pass by and park outside one of the warehouses. A couple steps out and heads inside the warehouse. Seeing them makes me feel better that at least I’m not the only one here. The man is dressed in a suit and his wife I think it's his wife is dressed in a blue cocktail dress. I get out of the car and walk towards where the couple entered.

I feel like I’m dressed so casual. Compare to the couple that entered. As I head towards the door my heart races, I’m here and I’m finally going to meet him. I can't wait. I turn the door handle and step inside. Inside is a small lobby, with dim lighting and beautiful marble floors. I let out a breath of relief because the outside looked like a dumpsite but it’s completely different from the inside. Which makes me more curious about this place. I walk further in and I see two men wearing suits with an earpiece. Both men are blocking a staircase with a wine color carpet. “May I help you?” I look to the side and see a woman in a dress waiting behind a desk. I clear my throat and look at the bouncers again. I still have no clue what this place is. Exclusive restaurant? Members-only club? “I’m not sure. I got an invitation…” I trail off. “Do you have a key?” “A key?” I repeat, confused. “Yes. To access the club, you must have a key.”

So far my mystery man has planned everything about our encounters with perfect precision. He wouldn’t have sent me here unless. I look down and see the key pendant he sent me. This was the first gift now I know what it does. I take off the necklace and show it to her. “Do you mean this?” She smiles and grabs the key. She places the key on top of a key shaped box that connects to her laptop. “Mr. Jaeger right?” I nod, “Hello we’ve been expecting you. Here is your key back. Don’t lose it that key is your ticket to pay for anything we offer.” I put the key back around my neck. “Do you know who it belongs to?” She smiles, “I’m sorry I can’t release any of our members’ privacy.” Fuck, so close but nothing. I smile and the bouncers step aside and let me pass. I look at the stairs and turn to look at the woman, “What is this place?” “Where your fantasies become reality,” she replies with a wink. “Welcome to Sinister.”

Sinister?? I slowly walk up the stairs. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I can hear the music as I start heading upstairs. It’s starting to get louder now. I turn to the side and see pictures hanging on the wall. One picture is a pair of handcuffs, the other is a picture of an eye the pupil dilated wide, and the last one is a pair of red lips slightly parted. I bite my lip, and a shiver runs through my body. “Mr. Jaeger, I forgot but can you please sign this,” the woman calls out. She hands me a clipboard and a pen for me to sign. I stare at the paper but I can barely read it in this dim light. “Its just a nondisclosure agreement. I can’t let you enter without signing. We need to protect our members privacy,” she adds. I guess she knew I was going to ask.

I hesitate for a moment. I should really read this but I’m an impatient little shit that I just want to go inside and see what awaits. I flip the page and sign my name at the bottom. I hand back the clipboard to her. “Thank you and you are welcome to enjoy our facilities now.” I look at her and notice that her nipple is almost popping out of the top of her dress. I look lower and see that she isn’t even wearing a dress all she’s wearing is a big shirt. Is she wearing any underwear? I look up at the woman, “What am I supposed to do?” I ask. She smiles at me, “Anything, it is up to you. Look around and explore.” She whispers in my ear. She winks at me and turns and leaves. I bite my lip and look down at her body. Yea definitely not wearing any underwear.

I turn and continue walking up the stairs. I stand on the last step and take in a deep breath, “This is it.” I walk in into a larger room and it takes a moment for my eyes to get use to the dark interior. I look around and see a luxurious bar with dark wood and a glass top. The room is made out of leathers and velvet. The colors are black, gray, or wine. I see other people lounging around in booths and tables. As I look at them I notice that they're not wearing suits and gala dresses, they’re either in leather or lace. Some of them their lingerie is even visible and some are wearing collars? I don’t know what this place is but I love it so far.  A woman passes by me wearing a tight leather dress; she pulls at something that looks like a leash. I turn and see a man walking behind her with only a G-string on and a collar around his neck. Fuck, he brought me to a sex club. I’ve never been to a place like this before. My heart pounds in my chest. I can’t believe this is what he planned for us now I feel more excited.

“Mr. Jaeger?” I turn around and see a tall man beside me. He looks young and cute. Could he be my mysterious man? I smile at him and look at what he’s wearing. He’s wearing a black tux, and then I see the earpiece just like the bouncers downstairs. I frown it’s not him. “A member asked me to give you this.” He hands me an envelope and walks away. It’s from him I know it is. I smile and open the envelope. I read the note: _‘What is your fantasy?’_ I look up and look around I know he’s here watching me. What does he want from me? I put the note in my pocket and walk towards the bar, now he won’t show himself until he’s ready so meanwhile lets enjoy what the bar has to offer. The bartender is a hot guy with a bow tie and no shirt. I can see his amazing abs shining with oil. I bite my lip, what a view. I order a dirty martini and the bartender catches me looking.

“I get off in an hour,” he hands me my drink and winks at me. “My master lets me out to play, and I bet you like it rough.” His eyes roam over my body and he looks at me. I smile and take a sip from my drink. Is this what my admirer had planned for me. I doubt he did though; just thinking about not being able to scratch his back while he fucks me makes me wince. “Not tonight,” I smile at him and walk away. That totally boosted my confidence. I walk around the room; most people are sitting in small groups, talking, drinking, and flirting. I see a woman sitting on a man’s lap with her dress open. He is talking to another couple while he touches her breast and moves down to touch her pussy. At another table I see a woman eating dinner while a very beautiful girl is kneeling on a pillow. Her head rests in the woman's lap and the other woman feeds her bites from her plate.

It feels so intimate that I look away feeling a blush on my face. I find a seat and take another sip from my drink. This place is so different from any regular bar or club. This place makes people show off their darkest desire without any judgment. I look around when my eyes meet a pair of blue eyes. I see a woman in a booth dressed in a robe; there are two guys on each of her side. I watch as both of the men begin to kiss along her neck and slowly untie her robe letting it fall on the seat. They begin kissing down to her shoulder while their hands roam around her body. I want to turn away but I can’t, the woman looks at me and winks. I turn away, shit she fucken noticed me staring at her. I close my eyes as I picture myself in her place as the two men run their hands all over my body. Here for everyone to see them kissing me and licking me. I bite my lip and I feel my body get hot. I open my eyes and shake my head. I look down and see a bulge in my pants. I’ve been here for ten minutes and I’m already turned on.

Why did he bring me here? What does he want me to see? I’m not sure but whatever it is I love this place so far. I get up and walk towards a hallway and I see a big wooden x with a girl tied up with rope and handcuffs. She has a blindfold on and she’s naked waiting for someone to touch her or do as they please with her. I slowly touch her legs and they feel so soft. “Ngh,” the girl moans and I pull my hand away. I continue walking and see many hallways. As I pass by I see rooms with names on the door. The names are colors or types of stones. Some of the rooms have a sign in front that say ‘occupied.’ I see a room labeled Onyx the door is open. I slowly walk inside and there's nobody here.

The room looks like a dungeon with black silk hanging from the walls. There are ropes and pulleys dangling from the ceiling, dull metal gleaming in the light. On one wall, there’s a carved wooden rack of objects: crops, canes, whips and paddles. In the corner, I find a spanking bench with carved handles easily to restraint someone. Is this why he brought me here? This place has so many possibilities it makes me think about things he can do to me. I love what this place says about him. He’s a member here; he knows all the rules and regulations. Maybe he’s even used this room before – the spanking bench, the riding crops. Everything he’s done so far - the notes, the lingerie, the vibrator at the club it all has been perfectly planned, designed to arouse me and drive me into a frenzy of anticipation. Well, he’s got what he wanted. Being surprised like this, turned on, pushed out of my comfort zone, this is my wildest fantasy. How does he know? The question lingers in my mind as I retrace my steps back to the bar.

I see a group of people surrounding the stage where I see a woman tied up in a spanking bench. I see a man walk up next to her and he’s wearing a mask to hide his face. He leans in and tells her something and all she does is nod. The man turns and grabs a whip from a table next to him. He walks around her and slowly pushes her dress up. He caresses her butt and slowly runs the whip on her bare skin. The woman lets out a moan and the man speaks, “What’s the magic word?” “Please, oh god please,” the woman begs. The man lifts the whip and brings it down hard against her ass. Fuck that should have hurt. I see a red mark starting to form and he whips her again. The woman doesn't scream in pain all she does is moan. I shiver, but I can’t look away. There’s something fascinating about the scene playing out on stage, the way he trails the leather across her red ass, the steady rhythm to his whipping. The woman’s moans get louder. With each expert hit and caress across her ass and thighs, she squirms harder and then begs for more. Her expression shows pleasure and lust. You can see her thighs are wet from her juices dripping from her pussy.

You can tell she loves it, everyone is so caught up by her pleasure, I feel that its wrong of me to be feeling aroused by this. I can imagine me being in her place, would I like being strapped down and being spanked in front of everyone to see? Would I beg for more like her? Would I moan with pleasure like her? How good would it feel when he finally released me and drove his hard cock deep inside me. I look around, wondering if anyone can see my arousal, but they’re all captivated by the scene on stage. Some of them aren’t even trying to hide it. I see a woman down on her knees, sucking off a man who’s watching the show. By the wall, a man is fucking a man slowly driving into him in time with the moans from the stage. I look away and take a deep breath. Calm down Eren get it together. A woman in a leather dress comes up to me. “Mr. Jaeger?” I nod and she smiles at me. “Your room is ready.” My heart stops. It’s him. Finally it’s time to meet him.

I follow the woman down a hallway. Where is she taking me? She stops in front of a door, “Enjoy,” she winks at me and walks away. I look up and see the name on the door, Emerald. I feel a rush of adrenaline run through my body. This is it; behind this door all my questions will be answered. I open the door and walk in. I feel disappointed there’s nobody in here. Where is he? Are we still playing games? I close the door and look around the room. I hear a loud moan and I smile. I guess the neighbors are really getting it on. The moans get louder and I walk up to the curtains in front of the room. The moans are from the other side of the curtains. I start to feel jealous; he’s supposed to have his hands on me not on anyone else. I pull the curtain open and gasp. In the other side is a man tied up to a bed blindfolded. The man he’s with flips him onto his stomach. The other yelps and the man standing behind him whips him with a flogger. “Behave,” he orders. “Yes, sir,” he gasps moving up to show off his ass to him. I see as the man drops the flogger to the ground and spanks him hard. “Hit me more sir. I deserve it,” the man moans. I feel my pulse quicken as I watch them.

“I don’t think you’re ready yet.” “Yes! Yes please I am,” he whimpers. He slides two fingers into his ass and with his other hand he smacks his dick. He arches his back and lets out a loud moan. He continues torturing him until he comes. “Did I give you permission to come? I don’t think you deserve your masters cock since you disobeyed.” “Sorry master. Please let me suck your cock. I want to taste you,” the man’s voice sounds so desperate. I look away and take a deep breath. It’s so wrong to watch them I look down and I’m so hard. I turn to see the man fucking the other man’s mouth. I can see drool coming out of his mouth. He moans and the other man buries his hand on his hair. That could be me getting my mouth fucked and my hair pulled. I bite my lip and let out a low whimper. I clasp my hand over my mouth, what if the heard me. The couple continues doing their thing; I guess they didn’t hear me.

I look again and the man pulls out of his mouth and starts licking and sucking on his ass. A frustrated groan escapes my lips. I need friction. I need more. I undo my jeans and pull them down to my knees. I touch my erection through my boxers. “Ngh.” I can feel the top of my boxers wet from my pre-come. I hear a man’s voice behind me. “That’s it, touch yourself.” I freeze and turn around there’s a dark figure behind the wooden grey screen. Fuck someone has been watching me. I stop touching myself, someone saw me watching the couple, getting turned on, and begin to touch myself. I feel my face get hot I’m so embarrassed. “Oh my g—” I get interrupted by the man’s voice. “Shh, it’s ok. Don’t be embarrassed.” The man voice feel familiar but I know I’ve never heard it before. “They can’t see or hear you. They don’t know you’re watching. You’re safe.” “Who are you? I asked nervously. Does the club have a hidden room in each room, that let's others watch you? He did say that the couple didn't know I was watching them. “I’ve been watching you,” he says sounding amused. “I knew you’d like the club.” My eyes widen, “It’s you.” “Yes it’s me sweetheart. Surprise,” he chuckles.

My breath hitches, now I have a voice to match with the notes, but I still don't know who he is. “I liked your gifts,” I try to sound as casual as possible. “You sure do have good taste.” He chuckles, “You looked so beautiful when you came at the club. Did you feel me watching you? Did you wish it was my dick filling you up stretching you wide instead?” I shiver with lust, “Yes,” I whisper. “Oh and I'm just getting started. Are you ready to play?” I gulp, I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. I nod and he chuckles. “Good boy, I want you to touch yourself.” I smile, I can hear it in his voice he need and wants me as I much do. “Come here and touch me yourself,” I challenge. My mysterious man chuckles again, “Not yet darling. Right now all I want is to watch.” I frown disappointed. I need him to touch me now, my body aches for him. I'm so turned on. I growl frustrated. I crave all of him, his hands, his touch, his tongue, and his cock buried deep inside me. As to taunt me I hear a moan from behind the curtain. Fucken bitch has his man giving him what he needs compare to me just standing here wishing to get touched by my mysterious man.

“Watch them Eren,” he orders. I take a deep breath and look at the couple. My breath hitches as I see the man having the other man's legs over his shoulder as he slams his cock inside him hard. He arches his back letting out another cry of pleasure. Fuck, that’s hot. My finger tightens at the hem of my boxers. I'm so turned on; I can feel my erection throb. “Touch yourself,” he murmurs from across the room. “Look at yourself, your nipples are stiff I can see them. They're just begging to be touched.” I lick my lips feeling my mouth so dry. His voice turns me on so much. I want to touch myself but should I do it while he's watching? “Come on baby, touch your nipples they're begging to be touched. Don't think just feel,” he purrs.

I close my eyes and slowly undo the buttons from my shirt and run my hands through my chest slightly touching my nipples. I feel like he has me under a spell I can't set free of. Do I even want to be set free? I stroke my nipples and close my fingers around it giving it a little pinch. “Ngh,” I moan. “That’s it baby. You like that don't you,” his voice is low and smooth. “You love me watching and ordering you around don't you.” I whimper and squeeze both my puckered nipples. “Good boy, you're doing so good baby. Think about me doing that to you next time. My dirty boy,” he sounds pleased. I feel my erection throb and I need more. I've been turned on all night. All this teasing has been too much I need release now. I move my hand lower over my stomach. “No, darling stop that,” he orders. My hand stops and I open my eyes. “Don’t touch your dick baby not yet.” I shake my head and smirk. “Come here and stop me.” I slide my fingers lower over my boxers and press lightly. “Ngh,” I moan. “I said STOP!” His voice sounds demanding. “If you come before I tell you I’ll walk out right now and never come back.” I lick my lips, “What if I want to be in control now,” I say as I slowly pull my boxers down and stroke my dick. Fuck I just want to come right now. “I have rules you either take them or leave them,” he replies harshly. “Don’t you like me giving you orders though? Isn't that what makes this much more exciting,” his voice softens.

I stop stroking myself, he’s right. This has been so exciting and the best experience I’ve had in my life and its only because he's calling all the shots. He’s already proven to me that he can blow my mind without even touching me. I let my hand fall to the side. My body is demanding me to not listen to him to finish myself and give my body its release already. “What do you want me to do?” I ask. “Take off your clothes.” I let my shirt slide from my shoulder and it falls to the ground. I move to untangle my jeans and boxers from my knees and let them fall to the ground and step out of them. “Beautiful, lay down on the couch and spread your legs baby.” I shiver with excitement and walk over to the couch and lie down. The couch is comfy and I lean all the way back and spread my legs open. I’m exposing all of me to him. I can’t really see who he is all I see is an outline through the screen. He could be anyone. “You look so beautiful like that spread open and revealing yourself to me,” he whispers. His voice is heated with lust. “I want to taste you.” “Nothing is stopping you, come here and have a taste,” I tease. He groans, “Not now but maybe next time.” Next time so we're going to meet again. I feel myself smile like an idiot. I try stretching my legs wider so he can have a better view. “Oh baby that’s it. Perfect,” he says breathless. I bite my lips trying to prevent a whimper from coming out. I want to be touched so bad. My erection is throbbing and all I want is to come.

As if he reads my thoughts he says, “Go ahead and finger yourself baby. Is your tight little ass begging for my cock to fill it up?” I shudder and slowly reach to rub a finger at my entrance. I slowly start sliding it in. “Just like that baby,” he pants. His voice sounds more aroused and huskier. I bite my lips harder keeping me from moaning. Yes this feels so good. “Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.” I move my other hand to twist my nipples while my finger thrusts in faster and deeper inside me. I rub on my prostate and my back arches, “AHA.” “What do you need?” he purrs. “More. I need more,” I gasp. “Then what are you waiting for darling? Give your tight little ass what it needs. Oh and don’t forget about your cock,” He chuckles. My body is trembling as I thrust my finger in faster while my other hand slowly strokes my cock. “Yes just like that. Good boy. Now put in a second finger and stroke yourself harder.” I do as he says and thrust two fingers at my entrance while stoking my cock harder and faster. “Ngh,” I’m so lost in pleasure and lust. His voice is all I hear and it feels like he’s the one touching me.

“Did you love it when at the club I pleasured you in front of everyone. Having me control you,” he pants. I whimper and continue thrusting my finger in me hitting my prostate every time. I don’t know for how long I can keep this up. “Answer me,” he demands. “ l-loved it,” I stutter my voice shaking. “So good. It was so good,” I pant. “That's my kinky boy. Does your ass ache for your fingers or does it need to be filled with something bigger?” “Yes ple-ease,” I beg, gasping. I need his cock now. I’ve never need anything so much in my life. My pace quickens, “Not yet baby.” “Fuck,” I curse frustrated but all he does is laugh. “Go slower now.” I start going slower and slower now and my frustration grows. I need more. “Imagine it’s my finger fucking you.” My breath hitches, “Ngh,” I moan. “That's it sweetheart. Now thrust a third finger inside you and pick up the pace just a little bit more.” Why can’t he give me more? “Do you feel how much your ass wants my cock,” he purrs. My walls clench around my fingers, eager for more. I groan and close my eyes. I’ve never been so turned on like this before; I like the way he orders me around and his voice.

I’m so close. I thrust my fingers harder and more desperate now. I’m almost there…“STOP!” My body freezes. “You know the rules no coming until you’ve been given permission. Or do you want this to end?” I shake my head not trusting my voice right now. I lay there not moving a frozen in place. I’m so close, I hear the other couple moans and grunts. I hear a slamming noise. Probably the headboard is hitting the wall as he fucks him. This is so torturing as he gets fucked into next week while I’m here just aching for release. “Do you hear that baby? Would you like me to fuck you like that?” He teases. Jerk, this is just amusing to him seeing me get tortured begging for release. “Yes,” I whimper. “I saw the way you watched them. I saw how excited you got it was written all over your face. Did you like as he got tied up and spanked? Is that what you want, to be tied down and show you who’s in charge?” “Y-yes,” I whimper shameless.

He chuckles, “I don’t need to tie you down to show you I’m in control here.” His voice sends a shiver down my spine. “I’ll tell you what I want, how I want it, and when you get to come. Am I clear.” “Yes, yes. Please…” I gasp. I never knew I was so submissive. I always thought that men and women who begged were always faking it. But there's no faking it here as I hear myself beg. Silence fills the room and all I hear is the other couple fucking. Ugh something please put me out of my misery. As if he read my mind he says, “I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers until you come. NOW!” His voice sounds normal, this doesn’t affect him at all. No need to tell me twice. I start thrusting my fingers harder and faster into my ass and my other hand pumps my cock matching my thrusts. My moans get louder and louder. Almost there. “Do it baby. You’re almost there.” God, I’m almost there, but I need something more. I whimper with frustration and need, until suddenly in the next room, a scream of ecstasy sounds. He’s coming. The sound of skin slapping and the animalistic grunts echo through the room. My body tightens. Fuck! “Come. Come for me,” he demands. And I lose control. “AHA!!” Pleasure slams through my body. Come shoots all over my stomach and face. I continue thrusting harder and faster milking every last drop. It's so intense I think I’m going to pass out. I hear another loud scream, and realize it’s my own voice, crying out with release, as my body breaks apart.

I pant loud and slowly try to catch my breath. I’ve never come that hard in my life. Not even with anyone or even alone. I stretch out my muscles feeling relaxed. I bet my skin glows, best fucking orgasm. I feel so fucking amazing so satisfied. Who would have thought that masturbating could get me off like that, but he did. He didn’t even touch me and he made it possible to have a mind-blowing orgasm. I look up over at the grey screen and clear my throat. What should I call him? I don’t even know his name. “Hello?” I call out. All I get is nothing but silence. I frown, “Helloo?” I call again. I get up on shaky legs and move closer to the screen. There’s no shadow. He’s gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

I got dressed and leave the club in a daze. My legs are unsteady and my head is spinning. That has been the most thrilling and most seductive sexual experience I’ve had in my life. How does he know what my limits are? How can he push me so far to the edge and know what I like and how I like it. It feels like he’s inside my mind reading every one of my thoughts. How does he know my deepest fantasies? Once I’ve reached the apartment I run a warm bath. I take off my clothes and let them, drop to the ground. I grab the expensive bath bubbles and pour some all over the tub. I grab a bottle of whiskey and pour myself a cup and slowly get in the warm bath. I take a sip of my drink and let out a soft moan. This is what my body needed. I place the cup on the stand next to the tub and lean back relaxing in the water. I close my eyes and let my mind replay what happened tonight. Fuck, even though I’m not in the club anymore, just remembering what he made me do gets me turned on. I should get embarrassed but I don’t feel embarrassed at all. How does this stranger have so much control over me?

Just remembering watching the couple fuck while he watched me pleasure myself was just WOW.  A shiver runs through my body at the thought of him ordering me around dominating me. I’ve always been the dominant one in bed I always made the decisions. But just a few word of this mysterious man and I become a complete and total submissive. I’ve only fantasized about this.  I want more. I didn’t recognize his voice but it did sound familiar. Through the grey screen his shadow was darker I couldn’t really tell the shape of his body. But I have to know him, he feels familiar I must know him in real life but who? Think Eren who could be the mysterious man who knows all your darkest fantasies. Levi? Could it be him? I know from our one night together he has the imagination and a dirty mind to think of a game like this. No it can’t be him because Levi has a French accent and my mysterious man is American. It’s not his voice. I’m positive.

I frown disappointed. I shake my head and push those feelings aside. No, Levi is different now he's colder than before. All he is to me is a stranger. He’s no longer the same Levi I knew from grad school. Levi couldn’t even do a passable American accent even if his life depended on it. I laugh as I remember him trying to do an American accent in grad school when we were ordering coffee at Starbucks. So if it’s not Levi, then who can it be? Can it be my client Bert? No it can’t be him, he’s too nice and seems that he wouldn’t be into the stuff. I mean he’s not bad looking but he’s not my type. What if it's Bert’s friend Christian. I didn’t think it could be him since we barely met that night of the club but what if Bert mentioned me before we came to New York. He was nice and very attractive but he seemed a bit serious but it looks like he’s hiding something so it could be him.

My thoughts go back to Levi. He’s the only one of them that really knows me and so much more. The more I think about it I realize that this game is just his style. I will remember his stories during our late night study sessions. He made men and women do all sorts of crazy things. Once he told me that he met some girl at a street fair party and she gave him a blowjob on his balcony while people were walking and partying on the street. He told me that some people saw and all he did was wink at them. I remember feeling so turned on and I wished I was that girl on my knees with his cock buried deep in my throat. I laugh just thinking about that night how I excused myself and jerked off in the fucken bathroom. I close my eyes and run my hand around my chest and lightly pinch one of my nipples. “Ngh,” I moan. I let my hand roam lower down to my stomach and lower to my dick and stroke it slowly. “Aha,” I gasp. A shiver runs through my body and I stroke a bit faster now. _Ring..Ring..Ring._ My phone rings and my eyes open. I frown and my hand that was on my dick reaches to grab my phone to decline the call but I accidentally accept it.

“Hello?” “H-hello?” I stutter and reply a bit out of breath. “Eren?” A French accent says. “Are you ok?” Fuck, you got to be kidding me. It’s Levi. He would call me right when I’m thinking about him naked in the tub. I stand up and wrap a towel around my waist. “Eren? Are you still there?” “Yeah. Sorry, I was...b-busy. Did you need anything?” I stuttered again. I unplug the tub and try to relax. I look down and see my cock is hard. Great now I have to talk to him with a hard on. “nute,” Levi says. Fuck I wasn’t paying attention. “What? I couldn’t really hear.” I lied. “Oh I was calling you about our deposition tomorrow. I have an important meeting that popped up last minute.” Really this is what he interrupted me jacking off for this. “We can’t reschedule. Not with the dates you put us on.” He chuckles, “I know Eren. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“I don’t wear panties Levi,” well I did for my mystery man. “Well that’s how the lines goes Eren,” he purrs. His voice sends a shiver down my spine. “Either way I was thinking we could take our meeting on the road?” I walk to my bedroom and look at the schedule. We don’t have time to delay this anymore. Many lawyers don’t care about delay since it means more money for them but I don’t like that type of shit. My bosses in Los Angeles won’t let me stay here forever and Bert doesn’t have much money to delay it either. “Fine.” “Don’t sound so upset Eren. I promise that we will have fun in the car.” “Oh yes. Sounds like a blast,” I say sarcastically. “It can’t be that bad.” I laugh, “No don’t say that the last time you said that I ended naked and being chased by a crowd.” He laughs, “You should have seen your face.” I roll my eyes, “Asshole. It wasn’t funny. You were the one who bumped into the server who dumped all the food on my clothes. You even made me get naked because supposedly you had extra clothes and people thought I was a flasher or something.” I hear him laugh and my heartbeat quickens. I haven’t heard him laugh that way in a while.

“But at least the view was pretty amazing.” He says. “HEY! It was fucken cold ok,” I protest laughing. This feels like old times. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed him. “I’ve missed this Eren,” he says. His voice sounds sincere. I panic and clear my throat. “R-right...s-see y-o-you tomorrow.” I stutter. “Right,” Levi says in his business like voice. “I’ll see you at nine and wear something casual.” He hangs up and I sigh. Fuck why did I even stutter. I take out all my paperwork and put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. I need to beat Levi I’ll show him. So much has changed between us that it makes me wonder how things would have turned out if he would have called the next day when we hooked up.

I shake my head no he left to France and I started my career. If we would have gotten together we would have crashed and burned because we were heading to opposite directions. A knock interrupts my thoughts. I look down to my phone and see that it's 12:00. Fuck it’s midnight who will be coming by this late? I walk towards the door and look through the doors peephole and see no one out there. I scratch my head and think who would knock and just leave. My mystery man! I quickly open the door and look outside. At the table by my door is a gift box waiting for me. I pick it up and walk inside the apartment closing the door. I undo the ribbon and lift the lid open. Inside is a black with silver silk blindfold and on the bottom of the blindfold is a card that reads ‘ _Soon_.’

“When you said we were taking this to the road this is not what I had in mind!” I yell. Levi brought me to a racetrack. Now we’re in a racecar driving in a fucken racetrack. Levi laughs and pushes down on the accelerator. 160...180...220. Fuck! I should have listened to Levi and worn something casual but no instead I decided to wear a fucken suit. Levi gives a fast turn and I feel like I’m going to die. He stops the car and looks over at me, “Did you have fun?” No jerk I’m too young to die. I stay silent trying to control my breathing and my heart. “Relax Eren. Breathe,” he laughs. “I thought you loved excitement and speed.” I look over at him, “Yes I do but I don’t want to die in a car.”

We get out of the car and walk towards the crew. “I thought you had an important meeting you couldn’t miss?” He starts taking off the tracksuit, “I am in my important meeting. One of the companies I run is in auto engineering,” he says. He looks so sexy in his casual clothing. He is wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He puts on a pair of black sunglasses and runs his hand through his hair. I want to ask more about his business but as I’m about to ask he interrupts me. “Are you ready for lunch?” Not really I want to drive the racecar. I mean who wouldn’t. Levi looks at me and smirks, “Eren, do you want to drive?” My eyes widen, YES!! My brain screams at me. “No thanks,” I decline. He shrugs and we walk towards the food court and order our food.

We sit in one of the tables and soon our food comes. “Are we going to talk business or what was the whole point of me coming today,” I say. “Eat first. Business later.” I look down at my burger and eat. We eat in silence and it’s really bothering me. I finish and look up at him. He’s staring at me and wipes his mouth with his napkin. “So why did you bring me here for?” He looks at me, “May-” I interrupt him. “Seriously Levi, be straight with me. You may not respect me but at least be honest with me. You owe me that.” Levi frowns, “I do respect you Eren. I brought you here because I wanted to show you what I do. I’m not the bad guy here Eren.” I hum, “You’re not? Because my client and me think otherwise.” Levi leans back in his seat, “You haven’t changed Eren.” I roll my eyes. “Unlike you who got replaced by a heartless man.”

“Is that what you think of me?” He asks. I look up at him and I regret looking. His expression shows nothing but his eyes show regret. “Well I don’t know what to think. I mean it’s been years since we last saw each other. I don’t know you at all anymore.” He nods and looks away. We stay silent for a while and I mentally curse myself. Levi clears his throat and speaks, “So what have you been doing these few years?” I give him a shy smile, “I took my bar exam, got a job, moved to Los Angeles, and work. Now why do you think Bert had nothing to do with B&R video?” Levi arches an eyebrow. “Did you ever think that maybe he’s lying?” I start getting angry and clench my hand into a fist. “I could tell you the same thing,” I retort. “True but all the evidence—” I interrupt him. “No there’s no evidence that Reiner even wrote the code. If he wrote the code why would he be in such a rush to release it huh? There's no other competition and he wants to release his program as soon as possible. Isn't that suspicious.” Levi stays silent for a long moment. “Find me one piece of proof that shows that Bert wrote the code and I'll drop everything. Reiner, the launch, B&R Video, everything.” I look at him. Is he for real? “You promise?” I ask. Levi looks me in the eyes, “I swear.” He must be serious. Well everything Levi does is always serious he never jokes around with business or anything important. But part of me doubts him. The last promise he made was to call me and he didn't even keep his promise. But then again that something dumb to base this on. Just thinking how cold he acted towards me makes me angry. My stubborn brain reminds me that Levi doesn't care about me or anything just himself. I glare at him. “I don't need your word. I have the law on my side Levi. So be ready with your checkbook because you're going to pay a shitload of money.”

Levi doesn't say anything and puts on his glasses and gets up to throw his trash away. I stand up and follow him to his car. The car ride is silent but I can't forget one question that keeps on bugging me. “I don't mean to sound whiny or anything but why didn't you call? I know we both didn't want a relationship but I was still your friend Levi.” Levi sighs and continues looking straight at the road. “I wanted to Eren. I didn’t mean to cut you off like that but things didn't go as I planned.” I wait for him to continue and he realizes and continues. “My life was a mess. Once I got to France my dad dies and my uncle and mother fell apart. My cousin was nowhere to be found. So it was all up to me to take over the company.” I feel bad for him I didn't know how tough it was. “I'm sorry I didn't know what you were going through.” Levi shakes his head. “It's ok Eren how could you've known. I wanted to call you. I know you would have made me feel better but I didn't want to bring you into my mess.”

“Levi you could have still called I would have been there for you. I didn't care if your life was a mess I'm your friend and I cared for you.” Why didn't you bring me into your mess Levi? I'm still confused. “I told you I wanted to but I just wanted to be alone and block everything out. I just focused on running the company. It took me a year to turn everything around. My father had made a mess and then there was another mess that I needed to take care of…” He shakes his head. I look at him but his sunglasses are hiding his eyes I can't tell what he's feeling. “So don't think I didn't want to call you. I did but when things finally got fixed it was too late already.” He sounds so sincere and I want to trust him but I'm not sure if I should. “Well that's in the past and we've moved on,” I say. I know I haven't completely moved on since I'm always thinking about the past but I'm trying to. “I guess we have,” he mumbles. Was he disappointed with my answer? I look out the window and the ride is silent again. “Did you ever think about me?” He asked. I look at him and notice his grip on the steering wheel tighten. His knuckles turn white. Should I tell him the truth?

“Yes.” I reply. I look at his face and his face relaxes. Was he relief to know that I did think about him? “I thought about you too Eren.” He pushes his sunglasses down a bit and looks at me. Our eyes meet and he turns his eyes back to the road. We both regret what we missed. I mean we were perfect for each other. I think we can be friends again but it will take time. His phone rings and he uses the hands-free button on his steering wheel to answer. “Yes?” He demands. “Sorry sir I know you told me not to call but there’s a situation with the Ral case,” she says. “Fuck,” Levi mumbles. He pulls to the side of the road. He takes off his seat belt and grabs his phone. “Sorry I have to take this,” he gets out the car and slams the door. I flinch. Whoever it is should be worried for his or her life because right now Levi looks like he could murder someone. I watch as he walks back and forth and talks back to the caller. You can tell he's furious and is probably yelling. I can hear his voice a bit but it's muffled.

I look at my phone as I wait for him. I notice an unread message from a block number. Oh fuck my mystery man. I open the message and read: _I want to touch you._ I close my eyes and remember all the things I've done so far and I feel my dick twitch. I reply: **Name the place and time and I'll be there.** I press send. Levi opens the car door and sits on his seat. He looks mad and I ask, “is everything ok?” Levi doesn't answer. He looks at me, “do you want to get dinner with me tonight?” He ignores my question. My eyes widen. “Huh?” I notice Levi doesn't have his sunglasses anymore. He rolls his eyes. “Dinner Eren. I know this restaurant that you'll love.” I look at him suspiciously. What is he playing at? Is he asking me out on a date? Levi is waiting for my answer once again when my phone vibrates. I look down and see a new message. I read what it says: _Tonight._ I bite my lip when Levi shakes me. “Eren?” I turn and notice that I still haven't answered to him.

“So what do you say Eren. Want to have dinner with me tonight?” I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I clear my throat, “I umm…I” I don't know what I want. I want to say yes to dinner with him but I need to know who this mystery man is. I need to know why he's playing this erratic game with me. Levi arches his eyebrow. “Oh, do you have other plans already?” I nod, “yes I do.” He turns to face the front of the car.  “Well I guess some other night then.” I feel my cheeks redden, “umm yea sure. Well maybe.” “Who's the lucky guy?” Levi asks as he puts his seatbelt on. “You don't know him,” I reply. He nods and turns on the engine and we get on the road again. I look out the window and think what I told Levi. ‘You don’t know him.’ It’s funny because neither do I. Tonight no matter what I’m going to find out who he is at whatever cost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammar errors. Thanks for all the kudos!!! Enjoy ;)

I spend the whole afternoon sitting on the bed thinking about tonight. Finally I’m going to meet him. The thing I didn't really like was that Levi invited me to dinner when my mystery man asked to meet up. When I was hanging out with Levi at the racetrack it felt like old times. It was just us no case no nothing. What if he was just manipulating me and all of it was a lie. No I doubt it. It felt like we were healing old wounds and we were just hanging out like old friends. Even though you like him more than a friend. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. He did look really sexy today but we can’t be together nothing has changed. We have very different lives. But enough about him I feel like I’m always moping around and all I think about is Levi. Now my attention all has to go to my mystery man.

I get up from my bed and walk over to get a towel. I head to take a quick shower. After my shower I wrap the towel around my waist and walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of tight black boxer briefs. I look over to the side and see the lace panty he gave me and a shiver runs through my body. I place the boxers back inside and get the lace panty and slip them on. I look myself in the mirror and smile. I look so sexy just like the other time I wore it. Finally he is going to touch my skin and fuck me. The lace rubs on my cock and it feels so good I’m already getting turned on and the night hasn’t even started. I need him so bad I need his cock spreading me open thrusting deep inside my ass filling me up. Oh and his voice was so, I bite my lip just thinking about it. I put on the corset, the garter belts, and the stockings he gave me. I look in the mirror and see my turquoise eyes full of lust and my skin is flushed. I run a hand through my hair when my phone rings.

“Hello?” I answer. “Stop letting him manipulate you,” My mind goes completely blank. Who’s manipulating me? “Who’s this?” “It’s Bert. I heard from Reiner that Levi Ackerman and you went to the racetrack together. He called me just to gloat,” he says angrily. I sigh, “Bert why are you calling from a private number and you don’t—” He cuts me off. “Sorry I’m calling you from my friends house. I do have to worry because that guy is a snake he doesn’t care about anyone. He lures you in and uses you. Then when you trust him BANG! He attacks. He’s scary as well.” I bite my lip trying to muffle my laugh. I clear my throat, “Bert I think you’re being a bit too over dramatic. Either way you're taller than him. I’m not being lured or manipulated by anyone ok so don’t worry. Don’t let Reiner get to you.” He sighs, “I’m not being dramatic this is my life on the line here. I might be taller but he’s stronger even if he’s shorter than me. Ok I won’t let Reiner influence me. But what if he tries to charm you and you actually let your guard down. He could just be waiting for the right opportunity so he can win this case from us from right under our eyes. I trust you and everything but I don’t want him fooling you.”

I open my mouth to speak but close it. He’s right only because this is Levi I will agree to go anywhere with him but if it was someone else I would have not done so the same. Is Levi really just manipulating? Does he know how deeply attracted I am to him that he’s using it as an advantage? “Eren? Are you still there?” Bert says hesitantly. I take a deep breath. I need to figure out what’s going on with all my Levi shit, but first I need to make sure Bert is relaxed and not to worry about the case. “Did you ever think maybe I’m the one who is manipulating him?” Bert doesn’t speak so I continue. “We are old friends from law school, I know how he works and I’m just staying close so he can have a slip and I could attack.” Bert stays silent for a bit.  He finally decides to speak, “Oh fuck sorry Eren I never thought about that. I guess I’m just worried since my money is finishing up. My life is on the line here.” “I understand Bert but just let me do my job ok.” “Ok sorry for being such an ungrateful jerk.” I laugh, “No you’re not a jerk. I deal with jerks and assholes and you are nothing compare to them. I know you’re worried but everything will be ok. We will win this case.” We say good-bye and he hangs up.

Fuck this conversation with Bert really made me think about my talk with Levi today. Is he really trying to trick me into letting my guard down? He seemed so honest today but you never know nowadays. Can I really trust what he said to me is true? My phone vibrates in my hand and it pulls me away from my thoughts. I look down and see a text message from a block number. I smile and instantly all my worries vanish. My heart races with anticipation. I open the message and read it: _Leave your door unlocked and put on the blindfold. I want you naked on your bed on your hands and knees. Wait for me._ Fuck. Lust runs through my veins. He wants me to let him inside my apartment. My pulse races at the thought of being exposed to him. Hopefully tonight I do meet him. He ordered me to wear the blindfold he sent me which means I won't be able to see who he is. Do I really want to give him that much control over me?

 **Who are you?** I reply back. I bite my lip waiting for his answer. I’m so nervous. My phone beeps and I open the message: _Don’t ask questions. I’m not answering any of them. Think very carefully before you leave the door unlocked because once I walk through that door, you will do everything I say._ My breath hitches. I get another message: _Your safe word is Red._ A safe word? What is he planning on doing to me? My blood rushes down to my cock. I’ve never used a safe word before. I think back to the club. Is he planning on doing all the wild things I saw there, the spanking, bondage, and toys. I’m so hard just thinking about it. I walk over to the door to unlock it when I stop my tracks. He wants me to have the blindfold on so I won’t see him at all. He will have complete control over me. Can I really do this? Can I trust him? He is a total stranger to me but everything he has done and ordered me to do has brought me the most amazing pleasure I’ve had. He has shown me that he knows my body better than anyone can imagine. He knows all my darkest and deepest desires.

I know I’m acting crazy and not really thinking rationally but I feel like I can trust him. He even sent me a safe word. He will respect my limits and he is putting the power in me to either stop this or continue it. I know what I want. I unlock the door and dim the lights. I need this man. It’s so crazy how much my body needs his touch. I need to do this before I go completely crazy. I walk over to the bed; my heart is racing as I pull out the blindfold from the nightstand. I look over and see the other gifts he has given me, the butt plug and the diamond key. The other nights were exciting but I know tonight will be way better than those nights.

He asked me to wait for him naked. I look down as see that I dressed up sexy for him. There was no point on even dressing up if I was going to wait naked for him. I begin to undress taking off the corset. I let it fall to the ground and move to take off the garter belts and stockings. I pick up the clothes on the ground and put them in the drawer. I slip off my panties and lightly stroke my aching cock. “Ngh,” I moan. I stroke myself again and stop. No I want him touching me. I pull up my panties back on. I know he’s in control tonight but I won’t completely submit to him that easy. My smile widens just thinking about how he will punish me for disobeying him. I get on the bed and lie down. I reach for the blindfold and slowly put it on. I can’t see anything anymore all I have to do is wait for him. I sit up remembering he said to wait for him on my hands and knees. The apartment is silent and all I hear is the clock tick. My heart is pounding in my chest. He will be here soon. Minutes pass and my excitement grows.

The wind from the terrace doors enters the room and chills run through my body. My nipples stiffen. I shiver and I spread my knees wider and push my ass up in the air. Even though I can’t see anything I know I'm exposing myself for whoever walks into the room. How long has it been already the wait is killing me. I’m horny as fuck and my dick is aching to be touched. I start thinking about what he will do to me. Will he tie me up and spank me? Will he whip me? Do I really want him to do that? Of course I do. Maybe he will bring a dildo? Will he thrust it into me again and again until I pass out from the pleasure? Maybe he will bring handcuffs and cuff me to the bed and he will have nipple clamps that he will hold onto as he fucks me hard and deep into this mattress. “Ngh,” I moan as I think about all the possibilities. Oh my god what if he fucks me so hard we break the bed. My breath hitches. My body feels hot as lust runs through me. How long has it been already the apartment is still silent there is no sign that he has arrived.  How long will he keep me waiting for him? Will he— a voice interrupt my thoughts. “That’s right darling, spread your knees wider. Show me you sweet juicy hole.”

My heart stops. OH MY GOD!!! He’s here. Reality hits me hard. I can’t believe I’m doing this. Waiting naked on my hands and knees for a stranger I don't even know for him to look at me like a piece of art. “How long have you been watching me?” I ask. Thank god I didn’t stutter and my voice came out calm because on the inside I’m a complete wreck. “Long enough.” I freeze. I turn my head around to where I think I heard the voice coming from. “Did I tell you, you could move” his voice comes harshly. Fuck. I stay still not even trying to move a muscle. “Rule number one, you only move when I say you can. Do you understand?” I nod then immediately stop, “Yes, I understand,” I quickly say. “Good boy.” This is so different from the night at the club. We are alone and he can actually touch me without anything being between us from stopping him. I spread my legs wider. “Hmm what a sight. You look so juicy and ready just to be eaten up.” Yes please eat me up. “You could take off the blindfold and I can watch you eat me up,” I lift my hand to remove the mask.

He grabs my wrist hard. I gasp. “No.” His voice is firm and his grip tightens. “Rule number two. If you take off the blindfold I will walk out right now. Do you want me to walk out? Do you want this to stop,” he demands. My heartbeat races as his hand grips my wrist. Just from a simple touch. “No,” I whisper. “I’ll keep the blindfold on.” He releases my wrist and I feel his hand slowly go down my back. I shiver as his cold hands caresses my back. “Safe word?” “Red.” I feel my face hot and I know I’m blushing. “Good boy.” He moves his hand lower to my bare ass and squeezes hard. “Aha,” I moan. He chuckles, “Oh baby I haven't even touched you and look at you hard and wet.” I whimper. “I bet you touched yourself waiting for me. Did you imagine my cock fucking you into the mattress hard and deep.” I moan and he squeezes my ass again. His hand slowly moves to my dick and he rubs my slit. “Look how wet you are. Your dick is dripping pre-cum already.” I moan at his words. Yes he’s touching me finally. “Let’s see how good you taste darling.” My breath hitches, is he going to— I feel two fingers rub my lips and pushing into my mouth.

“Taste yourself,” he orders. I lick his fingers and suck on them. I hear him groan. I want him to be as turned on as I am. I want to drive him completely insane with lust for me. It tastes kind of sweet and a bit bitter. I lap my tongue between his fingers when he pulls them out. “Enough baby.” I feel his breath in my ear. My breath hitches and he whispers, “I’ll put the mouth to good use darling. You would look so gorgeous choking down every inch of my cock.” I moan louder and he chuckles. “Do you want to suck my dick?” I lick my lips, “Yes.” I want to suck him so bad. I want him fucking me already. “I want to taste you.” “Not right now darling soon,” his hand moves to touch my thighs. I feel chills run through my body. “You don’t know how crazy you’ve made me? I’ve watched you.” His nails lightly graze my dick. He’s making me feel crazy right now. He always does. I don’t know where is he going to touch me next. He’s teasing me and it’s frustrating. “I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard darling and you’re going to swallow every drop of my come.” He strokes my cock. I’m panting and need more. I feel a pinch at my nipple and I cry out. He chuckles and pinches my nipple harder. I moan and feel my cock twitch. His fingers walk across my chest and he pinches my other nipple hard. I groan.

Both his hands are on my nipples now and he gives them a hard twist. I pull back. I feel a crack of pain on my ass. I gasp and tremble. “Rule number three. You take whatever I give you. No complains. No resistance,” he growls.  “But—” “No, that was the deal you made the moment you left the door unlocked. Your body is mine until you use your safe word.” I want him I really do but now all of it is becoming too real. I feel the heat from his body leaning over. He strokes my hair. “Trust me. I know what your limits are. I won’t hurt you darling.” His soft voice soothes me. I lean into his touch and he laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes.” His hand moves in between my thighs. “Yes,” I gasp. “What do you need baby?” he murmurs, his finger rubbing against my slit. “I need you.” “You don’t want it enough.” What the fuck. I do want it. My dick is aching to be touched and my hole is aching to be filled. His touches aren’t enough they are just torturing me. I thrust into his hand trying to get some relief. I get another slap on my ass. I flinch and let out a cry. “Rule number one. Don’t fucking move until I tell you. Do you understand?” his voice is firm and dominant. I don’t have time to even answer when he slaps my ass again. I jolt forward, gripping the sheets as he slaps my ass again. I feel so aroused; the impacts are driving me with desire and pleasure.

My head is spinning. “Follow the rules or this is over.” He spanks me again each time at a different spot. “This is your final warning Eren. Do you understand?” I gasp for air. He spanks me again, harder. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” his voice raises. “Yes!” I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I’m in shock but there's a thrill in this too. How far is he going to push me? His hand stays still and he caresses my ass. “Good boy.” he murmurs. His other hand pumps my dick faster and my body feels hot. I moan. “See baby I can show you pain and pleasure. I can make your body feel things you’ve never felt.” His hand pumps me harder. I moan out, pleasure running through my body. He spanks me hard and his finger pinches and rubs on the head of my dick. “AHA,” I scream as an orgasm claims me. What happened? I take deep breaths and come back from my orgasm. “I’ll let that one slide but rule number four is that you can’t come until I say you can.” How am I supposed to obey that rule? I can’t control that part of my body. He begins stroking me again. My body wants to move away, it’s too soon but I’m aching for more. His hand roams through my body caressing me. I can feel myself get hard again. He touches me everywhere but he ignores my entrance. It’s like he know that’s the one spot that will for sure drive me over the edge. My grip on the sheets tightens. All I want is to push him away and fuck myself into pure ecstasy but at the same time I don’t want this to end.

“I know what you need,” his voice sounds possessive. “I know what you want and if you behave and be a good boy you will have all of it.” “Yes,” I gasp. “Please, I’ll do anything you want me to.” I plead desperately. Suddenly, his hands are gone from my body and the bed shifts. I panic. Is he leaving? The room is silent. I want to turn around and remove the blindfold but his threat keeps me frozen in place. “Where are you?” “I’m not playing any games Eren. This is your last chance to stop me. What do you want?” His voice is close but I can’t pinpoint where it is. His tone sounds full of lust. I gulp, does he understand what he’s asking me. Can I really give up all of my control and let him take charge of me completely? Do I trust this total stranger that much? ‘Yes you do.’ I do trust him. I want to submit to him let him dominate me. I clear my throat, “I want you.” I hear steps approaching me. I feel his breath by my ear and my breathing quickens. “Beg for me then. Beg for my cock Eren. I want to hear you beg.” His voice sends shivers down my spine. “Please!” I cry. I don’t give a fuck if I’m being a total submissive. I’m lost with desire.“Please. I need you I need your cock. Do whatever you want to me but please just fuck me right now!”

I feel the bed shift again and I feel joyful. His hand rests at my hip; he plays with the lace from my panties. “I thought I told you to be naked for me?” I panic, “I’m sorry. I just wanted—” He cuts me off. “You wanted what? To still be in control?” his voice demands. His fingers slip inside my panties and he begins to pull them down. I nod too embarrassed to even speak. He lifts my legs a bit and removes my panties from my ankles. “What about now?” “You’re in control,” I moan. “That’s right darling,” he says nibbling on my earlobe. “Get on your back and put your hand above your head and don’t move” I quickly move to my back and put my hands above my head. I let my legs spread open wide. I know he’s watching me. “I think it’s time to give your hole the attention it deserves.” Yes please! He strokes my aching cock and he moves down to rub around my entrance. I whimper moving down toward his hand. He slaps my thigh. “Please. More,” I beg. “Quiet.” my jaw clenches and my hands grip the pillow tighter.

He rubs my hole again. “Does it feel good, my darling,” he purrs. Fuck. What is he doing to me? His voice is driving me crazy. His scent of mint and expensive cologne mixed with a hint of lavender. I let out a moan. “Your dick is dripping. You’re so wet.” His fingertip slips inside me. I arch up and clench around his fingertip. “Damn baby you’re just begging to be fucked. I’m going to fuck that tight little ass so hard you are going to begging for me to stop. But we both know you just want me deeper inside you. I’m going to make you come so hard you will forget your own name.” I moan as he speaks. I need him. “This is such a greedy hole isn’t it.” he teases. He pushes his finger inside me then slides it out. “This isn’t enough right baby. You need more.” “Yes,” I gasp. “You need something filling you up. Going deeper inside.” He purrs and slides his finger all the way in. He curls his finger up and it rubs my prostate. “Ngh,” I moan. He chuckles and he curls his finger again hitting my prostate. I mewl; I can’t take this anymore I need his cock stretching me wide now. He pulls his finger away slowly and I clench trying to stop him from doing so. NO please no I need it. Just when I’m about to tell him something I feel the bed shift and his hot mouth takes my dick at once. I moan louder and he sucks on my dick hard. I cry out louder as he sucks me off his tongue wrapping around my dick licking my slit. Fuck!

I want to thrust up into his hot mouth but he is holding me down. He gives me one last suck and pulls away from my dick with a pop. He flips me and raises my ass to the air. He spreads my cheeks apart and blows air at my entrance. I moan and shiver at the sensation. “Let's see how good you taste darling.” Wait didn't he just suck my dic—” His tongue licks around my hole and thrust inside. Oh my god! He has his mouth on my ass. I moan louder and his tongue swirls around my hole. His tongue thrusts in and out. His tongue feels so good so warm inside me. I've never felt this and even done this before. “Ngh..m-more.” I moan. He thrusts his tongue faster inside me and his hand squeezes my ass. I grind back against his tongue and he slaps my ass hard. I groan and his fingers rub my entrance as his tongue fuck my ass. His fingers slip inside stretching me. “Aha.” I can't take it anymore. I need…“Ngh.” His tongue leaves my hole while his fingers continues thrusting into me. He curls his fingers at my prostate. “Aha!” I grind down on his fingers and he chuckles. “That's right baby ride my fingers you dirty boy.” I whimper. “Imagine how good it would feel to have my cock splitting you open and filling you up.” He flips me on my back again and continues thrusting his fingers inside me.

I moan and his mouth takes my dick again. “Ngh.” This feels so good. He's fingering me hard and now he starts sucking my dick. He adds a third finger and I gasp. “You can take it sweetie,” he coos and thrust his finger deeper. I moan and clench around his fingers. “HAA.” “That's it baby,” he growls. “Your greedy hole clenching on my fingers wanting more. Needing me,” he thrusts his fingers faster and harder. I groan. This feels so good. I grind down on his fingers but I need something more something bigger. He stops and I whimper in protest. He chuckles, “patience baby. Don't you know it's stronger if you wait.” He strokes my dick and I can't think straight. Why is he making me wait? I can't question him my mind and body are under his power. He slowly starts thrusting his fingers again and I grind down on them trying to get my prostate. “Remember the rules.” He orders. “Now darling let's see how flexible you are.” I don't even have a minute to process what he just said when he pushes my knees up to my ears. “Hold on.” I hold my legs tightly not wanting to disappoint him.

His tongue licks down my length down to my balls and he sucks them. “Ngh.” He licks down to my hole and he licks around the ring of my ass. I moan in pleasure. Yes! He's going to start eating my ass again. “You really like that, don't you naughty boy.” I feel my face get hot and I'm happy that he can't see my eyes. My eyes roll back and he continues teasing my hole once again. My body trembles and it's becoming difficult to hold on. “Don't let go Eren.” He says. His tongue thrusts inside my hole as his hand pumps me. My back arches as I moan louder. My body is asking for release but I can't not until he lets me. I haven't had anything like this not since… Levi. Levi’s face pops in my mind. He has been the only one to make me feel this way. I picture Levi in-between my legs lick and sucking at my ass. His hands pumping my cock bring me pleasure. I moan louder. “That's it baby.” I whimper and hold my thighs tighter with my forearms and reach down to spread myself open. “Spread that ass for me. You know you want it,” he whispers. His tongue fucks my ass and I'm helplessly moaning like a wanton slut. “I love this ass,” he breathes, “I'm always thinking about it at work. I sit there and instead of listening to my meetings I'm always thinking about fucking this tight ass.” “Yes!” I sob. I feel a pressure at the bottom of my stomach. His tongue continues fucking my ass as his hand pumps me faster and harder. I moan louder, “please...let m-me come.”

“Hmm..Well since you've been such a good boy,” he murmurs. He removes his tongue from my ass and thrust three fingers inside me. He curls them and they hit my prostate. “Aha.” “You followed the rules so now it's time for you to get rewarded. Come for me baby. NOW!” His fingers fuck me harder and faster hitting my prostate each time. He sucks my dick hard swirling his tongue at the tip. I arch my back and scream louder. I orgasm but he doesn't stop. He continues fucking me relentless. “Ngh...Aha” I moan. The pleasure is too much. He swallows every last drop and gives me one last suck and removes his mouth from my dick with a pop. My body feels so heavy and my muscles tremble. I feel so satisfied. I’m panting like a dog and I feel so tired. I feel the cold sheet cover my body and a kiss on my forehead. “Goodnight baby, sweet dreams.” I hear the front door open then close. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep is that I forgot to take off the blindfold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting it up earlier. I was suppose to post this on the 28th since it was my birthday but instead partied with my friends but i finally finished typing the chapter so yay! Sorry if there is any grammar or any types of errors. Also I'm shocked it has 5k hits thank you all who are reading enjoy.

I open my eyes but all I see is black I reach to remove the blindfold and stretch out. That felt so good. I slept so good yesterday I guess I was totally exhausted. I start feeling excited remembering last night but at the same time I’m feeling disappointed and stupid, how did I forget to take off the blindfold. I get up, shower and eat breakfast. I change into a pair of black jeans and a wine color band tee. I need to put my case aside and enjoy myself today. I call up Armin and tell him to meet me at Maria’s Diner. “Armin!” I scream as I see Armin sitting by a bench outside the diner. He gets up and waves at me “Hey Eren.” We go inside the diner and sit in a booth together. “Have you eaten anything?” I ask him. “Yes my chef made me breakfast earlier.” “Oh.” Armin gives me a look, “What?” “Nothing I forgot you’re rich now,” I chuckle. “Sorry have I changed?” I shake my head. Armin sighs, “Good I’m still getting use to this life.” We order ourselves two cups of hot chocolate and a piece of bread. I look outside and see a man walking down the street. Yea he’s handsome and I notice that people are staring at him and acting like he’s some type of celebrity. This kind of reminds me how people treat Levi and obey and listen to his every command.

Levi. I start remembering last night how when my mystery man was pleasing me I found myself thinking about him. Imagining that he was the man in bed with me. My cheeks flush. What was I thinking; I don’t want to be with Levi. _Liar_. I roll my eyes and take a sip of my drink. I hear clapping and I turn to see Armin clapping. “Finally been trying to get your attention Eren. Spill.” “Sorry Armin,” I smile shyly. “What do you mean?” “Oh come on Eren you're so distracted you're not even listening to anything I say and you haven't even touched the strawberry pie I ordered you and you love strawberry pie.” Armin gives me a look and I look down to see a slice of strawberry pie with huge strawberries. My mouth waters and a shyly smile. Fuck he's always been so perceptive. I cut a piece of my pie and groan once it's inside my mouth. “Is it the case or could it be that mystery man you're seeing?” I choke on my pie. “Oh fuck Eren.” Armin stands up and sits beside me hitting my back and giving me a glass of water. “Are you ok?” He asks. I nod and take deep breaths. Does he know? I guess Armin sees my panic and he laughs. “Don't worry Eren you haven't told me anything but you have to tell me all the details. I'm dying here. Save my life Eren.” I laugh and smile at him, “I'm no doctor Armin.” He pouts and tries to glare at me.

Should I really tell him? I'm not sure how he will react with all of this, the mystery man, the gifts, the invitations, and everything else. Everything is a bit too much even for me at the beginning. I sip more of my hot chocolate. I clear my throat, “Armin last night I had the kinkiest mind blowing sex of my life.” Well technically not sex because he never fucked me! Armin squeals, “I knew it! I didn't want to say anything but your glowing I wanted to say that you got a good fuck but I wasn't sure. Tell me everything. I want to hear it all!!” Armin says excitedly. I laughed, “Ok calm down you're being so loud.” He slaps his hand on over his mouth and I laugh a bit louder. “So tell me about this man who rocked your world. Who is he? Is he the man you went to the blind date with?” I stop laughing and pause. How should I tell him that I don’t even know who he is? How can I tell him that I trusted a complete stranger? “Eren. Do I know him?” I clear my throat, “No. Well at least I don’t think you do?” Armin frowns. “What do you mean you think?” I sigh, “Don’t judge me ok,” Armin nods. “I don’t even know him. I’ve never seen his face. He could be anyone; my client, your assistant, my client’s friend, Levi or even some complete stranger.”

“But you’ve had sex?” He looks at me confused and probably worried. “Well technically we haven’t had sex but he gave me the most intense orgasms of my life. I just still have no clue who he could be.” I stare at Armin waiting for some type of judgment but he’s smiling. Is he excited? “OK Eren tell me everything from the beginning,” he calls over the waitress and ordered us some margaritas. I’m impress they sell them here at the diner. Over the next hour the waitress brings us margaritas and a burger and fries. I tell Armin about the gifts, the notes, the vibrator at the club, and the sex club. I tell him how he makes me wear blindfolds and how I can’t recognize his voice or his scent. I let him know how he came to the apartment and how he completely dominated me and I submitted to him. “Fuck Eren, that’s insane,” he whispers. “I know.” I feel so much better telling someone about my mystery man it was driving me crazy just keeping it to myself.

“Like seriously who does that?” I take a bite from my burger. “Does what?” Armin asks confused. “I mean he only cares about pleasuring me. He didn’t want me touching him. All my sex partners have only cared about getting themselves off but he’s different.” A shiver runs through my body just thinking about it. He’s different I didn’t have to act. All I had to do was enjoy myself. “Why do you think he doesn’t want you to see him? Do you think maybe he has a problem getting an erection or maybe he’s ugly?” I shake my head, “I don’t think so,” I pause and think over our encounters. “No he’s planned every single detail. The way he keeps promising how he’s going to fuck me shows that he obviously knows what he’s doing. He’s confident and overpowering. “SO when are you meeting again?” Armin asks. “Well he hasn’t said anything all I know it's soon. He likes talking dirty and loves describing everything he’s going to do to me.” Armin bites his lip, “I love it when they do that,” he blushes. I look at him, “Erwin? Shut the fuck up, really?” Armin nods and clears his throat, “Yes he has a filthy mouth but enough about me let's go back to you. I wonder who he can be? Do you have an idea who it might be?”

“I do have a list of suspects.” “Who? Maybe I can help you figure out who he is.” Armin suggests. “Ok. Well there's your assistant, I mean he set up the apartment and also let's not forget he was the one who recommended the bar.” Armin hums, “Very true but I don't think it's him. He's very private about his personal life but he's not the type to be overpowering and trust me I know I work with him everyday.” “I also—,” Armin interrupts me, “are you sure it's not Levi?” Armin mumbles. Even though he mumbled it I heard him. I know he's worried since he knows the history between Levi and me. “I don't know but I've thought about it. The thing is that the voice doesn't match. Levi has a French accent and this guy has an American accent. Levi has always sucked at imitating an American accent. “What are you going to do?” Armin asks as I pay for our food and drinks. “Just wait for the next invitation,” I check my phone but no messages. I hate waiting. We leave the diner and walk towards Armin’s car. “He’s the one in charge, I’m just following along.” Armin hugs me and gives me a worried look, “Are you ok with that?” I shrug, “For now but hopefully he reveals himself soon.” Armin goes to the driver’s door but before he gets in his car he smiles at me. “That is so unlike you Eren.” I smile, “I know,” I say feeling excited.

 

<><><><><><> 

After lunch I head back to the apartment and sit on my bed. Fuck this case is stressing me out. “What am I missing?” I’ve looked through everything more than once and I still can’t find proof that we need to win this case. Bert wrote most of the code than Reiner. Yes Reiner is saying he wrote the code and he even made a man like Levi believe him but I feel like I’m missing something. I grab my phone and call Bert. “Hey how well did you check over the code?” “I went through everyday making sure the code wouldn’t have any glitches but Reiner left with the hard drive.” “Yes I know that but have you reviewed the code Reiner was forced to hand over to us?” He sighs, “I was going over the code but I stopped. It’s completely identical to the new one I was writing. Now it looks like I’m copying him when that's not the case.” Bert says. “I know what you mean but Bert you’re the one who wrote most of the code. Think there has to be something Reiner missed.” I say sounding a bit desperate. Fuck I know there’s something missing. “I don’t know. I mean he’s—” He stops. “What! Bert?” I shout through the phone. “Eren I think I got something. I’ll call you back right now.” Bert hangs up and I sit there shocked. Whatever he meant hopefully he find something.

I stand up and walk towards the balcony. It would be bad losing but worst would be seeing Levi’s face with a stupid smirk knowing he’s won. I think about my talk with Armin. I have to admit that I wasn’t so sincere with him but now that I’m alone I can’t hide it but I want Levi to be my mystery man. When the mystery man was here touching me and driving me insane it was Levi’s face I pictured. I wanted his hand and his mouth to be driving me insane with pleasure. I still think about everything he’s done but no matter what I can’t hate him. Fuck him. _‘Isn’t that what you want him to do to you’_ I think. I roll my eyes. He’s gotten sexier than before. I’m not sure if that’s even possible but he has. The thing is that I still have feeling for him. Ugh it's so frustrating how one moment he’s all business and putting me down and the next he’s all sweet. When he's sweet we laugh, joke around, and he even smiles. It takes me back to how we use to be. We were always perfect for each other. We didn’t judge each other. Our friendship is very sacred to me.

Then after he just shut me off completely but then again I was the one who sneaked out of his apartment that day. I can’t believe I was scared about having feelings for him. I didn’t even know what I really wanted to be honest. I was like a child who didn’t know what candy to pick. I wanted him in my life as my friend but at the same time I wanted to be more than friends. I groan and walk inside to grab a glass of wine and sit out at the balcony and look at the night sky. Levi is just a memory and it was safe to think about him and bitch about how he stop talking to me but now that I have to see him and talk to him. I sip my wine, “Levi or my mystery man?” I ask myself. I had to pick already though like the day Levi invited me to dinner after our day at the racetrack. I picked my secret admire over him. He’s the one who’s chasing after me while Levi has no feeling for me. Well I don’t know for sure but he could just be trying to throw me off so he can have an upper hand and win the lawsuit. I shake my head and gulp down the rest of my wine. I need to stop and focus on what’s important right now the case. I stand up and walk towards my bed and begin removing the papers and my briefcase. I hear my phone ring. “Bert?” I ask. “Eren, I found our proof,” he says excitedly.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

I call Levi in the morning. He groans and I bite my lip. He sounds so sexy, “Eren it’s Sunday you know.” I lick my lips. He sounds sleepy. Normally Levi should be up by this time it’s 10. Is he with the model I saw him with? Were they in bed together? “Sorry but this can’t wait,” I close my eyes. “I need to see you right now.” I say. He stays silent and it’s driving me crazy. “About the case?” he asks. “Yes about the case, what did you think I meant?” I ask confused. Levi clears his throat, “Nothing. I’m home right now so I’ll send you the address right now.” I hang up and go to grab my things. I grab my phone and keys and check the address. Oh not far from the bar I saw him the other day with that model. I hail a cab and tell him my destination. My hands start getting sweaty and I wipe them on my jeans. I’m so nervous not because of the case because now I know that we have this case but I’m nervous about seeing Levi. He promised me that he would drop everything if I showed him proof. Would he keep his word?

I get off the cab; I’m in front of a big and secluded home. The house is light grey and has lots of windows. It looks like a model home from the outside. I walk towards the front door and ring the doorbell. The door opens and there he is, Levi smiling at me. “Hello Eren.” A shiver runs through my body. He looks so yummy. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black button up shirt with half of the buttons undone. His hair is messy and wet. “Sorry, I’m a mess when you called I had just gotten out the shower,” he finishes buttoning his shirt and runs his hand through his wet hair. I walk inside towards his kitchen and I catch a scent of his cologne. He smells so good it seems very familiar. My mind runs wild imagining him naked all wet and soapy. Water running down his chest down to his abs, going lower to his nicely trimmed pubic hair. I can picture him smirking at me as my eyes travel down to his hard cock. “T-that’s ok,” I stutter. Really Eren get yourself together. “I know this is a last minute thing but I need to show you this alone without any of the other lawyers present.” “Hmm but you’re a lawyer,” Levi smirks at me. Hahaha very funny. I roll my eyes, “I know but I don’t count.” Levi walks closer to me, “Of course you count,” he says.

I clear my throat and look away from him. Don’t let him get to you Eren focus. “Nice place.” I look around and everything looks brand new. “Thanks I use it more for business trips.” Figures. My stomach growls and I blush. Levi chuckles, “Perfect I was going to ask you if you wanted breakfast.” He leads me towards a staircase and I see beautiful paintings and picture of places. “Travel a lot?” I ask. “Yes, business keeps me busy and traveling.” I stop and see a picture of the Eiffel tower. “Beautiful,” I says out loud. I feel a cold hand grab my hand and turn and see Levi staring at me, “you should see it at night.” We continue walking, “How’s your mom?” he ask. “Good.” Levi smiles at me. “Can breakfast wait? We should talk about the case.” _Good boy Eren don’t forget about why you’re here._ “Of course.” We walk down a hallway to a room with double doors. He opens the doors and we walk in. “This is my office we can talk business here.” I look around and notice his office is as big as the boardroom.

There’s a desk in the middle with big windows behind the desk. There are clocks with different times of the world: London, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Paris, and Seattle. There's a big couch in the corner and I see a pair of shoes right next to the couch. You can tell Levi spends lots of time here. I wish we could curl up on the couch together. Levi gestures for me to sit on the chair. I sit and take a deep breath, “Do you have Reiner’s code?” Levi gives me a confused look. “No we handed it over to you.” “I know but did you ever look into it?” Levi shrugs, “No I’m not into those types of things so I just had some experts talk to me about it.” “Ok well I need to show you something so pop up Reiner’s program.” Levi gives me look and gets up walking towards a painting. The painting is beautiful its two wings one light grey or silver and the other blue. “If my mother’s diamonds go missing I know who to blame.” I giggle, “Oh sure you do but it’s not my style I wouldn’t look good with diamonds.” “Well I think you look good in diamonds.” Fuck did he see me wearing the key? “I saw you wearing a gold key chain and it had lots of diamonds.” Oh fuck he saw me with the key. “At graduation remember.” Levi says as he enters his combination and scans his hand.

“Oh well that was a fake key chain.” “Oh.” he says and pulls out a hard drive. He comes closer to me and inserts the drive into his desktop. “Ok now what?” he asks. “Look for a titan.” “A titan? What is that?” “Yes a titan. A virtual titan, Bert told me that when he was writing the code he but a titan as a joke. He said many developers do that.” Levi face changes and he looks mad, “Why didn’t Reiner tell me about this B&R video gets release to stores in a month.” I smile, “Because Reiner doesn’t know about it.” I open my briefcase and take out a paper with instructions Bert gave me. “Ok now hit shift, alt, f-10, then 1. Levi does as I say and the computer freezes and the screen goes black. “What the fuck Eren.” He looks at me. “Just wait.” Fuck Bert you better not screw me over. Out of nowhere a little figure comes out and runs toward us. It looks ugly and it’s naked. The objects get bigger and then a soldier well it looks like a soldier kills the titan and the soldier screams ‘kill all titans!” Then the screen goes back to the original B&R video.

“I guess Reiner didn’t even bother to look for something like this,” I huff. “And he says he’s the one who developed the code.” Levi doesn’t say anything. I watch him and I can tell he’s not so happy. Now all that is left is for Levi to show if he really is a man to his word. I know he has millions on this project and I know he hates losing. The titan proves that Bert the one who wrote the code and not Reiner. Now what will Levi do? I continue looking at Levi but I can’t take it. I stand up and grab my briefcase. “Where are you going?” Levi asks. “Well obviously to prepare my statements, file a motion to dismiss the case and to release it to the press first thing Monday morning.” I smile but in reality I feel sad. “I don’t care if you keep your promise or not. We’ve won.” I thought this victory would feel better but instead I feel crappy. I won’t see Levi anymore he would go back to France and I will go back to Los Angeles.

“You thought I wasn’t going to keep my promise?” I stop at the door. “I don’t know?” I say. He grabs his phone and hits a button. “Wagner,” Levi barks. He puts the phone on speaker. “Yes Mr. Ackerman?” “We’re dropping the lawsuit against Bertolt Hoover. File all the paperwork right away.” “But sir—” “I said drop it!” Levi demands. “Yes sir. Anything else?” “Set a meeting with Reiner Braun. I want to see his stupid face when I tell him his life is over.” Levi says. He doesn’t even let him reply back as he hangs up. I wouldn’t want to be Reiner. Levi sits down, “Your client can do as he wishes with his program but I would like to talk to him. I still believe in B&R video and I want to help him launch it. With a few modification of course.” He grins. “A titan? What a weird guy.” I smile. Oh my god this is big. I always said he could make millions and now Bert is going to get credit for his hard work. Levi did the right thing.

“I’ll let Bert know and you guys can figure everything out.” Levi stands up and flashes me a sincere smile. “You did say you were going to win. Happy now?” “Yes thanks,” I lie. “But what about you. Isn’t this going to cost you?” Levi chuckles, “Don’t worry Eren let me handle everything. Now call your client and let him know that his brilliant lawyer just won his case and won him millions.” I stand there speechless. Did he just compliment me? “My offer for breakfast still stands.” Should I stay? No I should leave the case is over and I need to get far away from him before I get hurt. “Stay Eren.” I feel my heart clench. He’s asking me to stay. I nod, “Fine but you better be an excellent cook.” He laughs, “Of course.” We walk out into the terrace and he makes me sit down. Wow the view from here is so beautiful. His home is really secluded from everyone. Levi goes to the stove and begins cooking for us. After a while he sets a plate down in front of me. I look down and see eggs, bacon, steak, and hash browns. Fuck this looks so delicious. He brings over a glass pitcher with milk and another one with orange juice.

“Let’s eat.” He smiles, “Thanks, but I never knew you actually knew how to cook.” Levi laughs, “Oh shut up darling and eat before your food gets cold.” I take a bite of the steak first, “Ngh.” I moan. I look up at Levi and he has a smirk on his face. I blush, “sorry.” “Its fine now I know I’m not the only one that can make you moan my food does so as well.” I get even redder. “S-shut up!” I stutter. He chuckles and we continue eating. I want him. Every time I’m with him my heart aches but I have someone now that drives me more insane and gives me gifts and mind-blowing orgasms. _Oh yes since that's all that matters._ I look up and see Levi staring at me. “What? Do I have something on my face? Or on my teeth?” I instantly cover my mouth. “No I’m just remembering old time. Our late night study sessions.” I laugh, “Yes I remember.”

“Also our last night together,” he starts but doesn’t continue. “Oh, I thought you had forgotten.” I look down to my half eaten food. “No, how can I forget. I remember everything.” So do I. I’m constantly thinking about our last night together. Just remembering is making my skin get hot. I hate how my body always responds to him. “You know we never kissed that night. We did everything that night sometimes even more than once,” I look up and see him grinning at me. “True.” I feel my cheeks hot. You didn’t kiss me but I did. I feel my stomach flip. I see Levi staring at my lips with a hungry gaze. I can just imagine his lips on mine. I clear my throat, “So what places have you been to?” I ask trying to change the subject. Levi leans back on his seat sipping on his tea. “I’ve been to many places: Tokyo, Paris, London, Sydney, Seattle, LA.” Levi stops and his eyes widen. I stare at him confused, “Did you say Los Angeles?” he doesn't say anything. “When were you in Los Angeles?”

Levi looks away from me, “I spent most of last year there.” Realization hits me. He was in LA and he knew I was there since I always told he that after grad school I was going to LA. He never tried to get in touch with me. I look down and get up. I don’t want him seeing me cry over him. “You fucker. you never called or even tried to get in touch with me. I was right there. You could have just stop by and say hello,” I scream at him. I’m so mad I can’t control myself. “Eren, it wasn’t the right time. I still had problems and I didn’t want you to get involved. There’s nothing in our way now we can pick up from where we left off.” Levi gets up and walks towards me and reaches out for me. I slap his hands away, “Fuck off, there is no us anymore and there never was. Do you think I’m a toy that you can pick up whenever you feel like it?" My voice comes out a bit shaky. “You don’t understand.” Levi tries to talk over me but I walk out to the stairs. I hear him follow me.

“Eren, please listen to me,” he shouts. I stop and turn around. “Why? Fuck you Levi. Did you ever stop and think about me? Of course not. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.” “No Eren that’s not true.” “Yes it is and don’t deny it. You knew I lived in LA but did nothing to contact me, you’re the one who cut me off, and you knew I was working this case and you decided to join the opposing team. Am I right?” Levi stays silent. “I thought so. This was all a game to you huh.” “What? NO! I came because I wanted to see you.” Levi pleads. I shake my head, “BULLSHIT! You never cared about me or how much you hurt me.” Levi looks torn, “Eren. I didn’t—” “Shut up asshole,” I shove him and run towards the front door. “EREN!!!” I hear Levi call out for me but I don’t stop. I feel tears running down my face. My heart feels like it has been stabbed and rip apart. I waited three years for him for what to get rejected and find out how he lived in LA. I slam the door and hail a cab quickly.

I reach my apartment. My eyes are all read and puffy. Tears still slip down my face and I avoid people as I walk to the elevator. I finally reach my room and notice a note taped on the door handle. I grab the note and notice the box on the side table. I grab it and walk inside heading towards my bed. I open the note and see it’s an invitation.

 

**_The Trost Hotel_ **

**_Shiganshina Drive_ **

**_8pm._ **

I open the box and move some of the tissue paper. Inside there's a stunning black suit and a room key on top of it. There’s a small note and I grab it and read it: _It’s time darling._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not answering to the comments or updating. I've been so busy and i have also been lazy to post up the new chapter. I appreciate everyone who commented and read the story. I promise I will update more frequent now and hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 14

I step out of the cab in front of The Trost Hotel. I check my watch and see it is barely 7:55pm hmm made it before eight good Eren. I stand in front of the hotel and take a deep breath. Am I really doing this? ‘Really are you asking yourself this after the other stuff you have done?’ I roll my eyes, ‘I know but what about Levi?’ No all he brings is pain to my life and finding out about his betrayal was just the end for me. Now all I want to do is see and touch my mysterious admirer. Levi is the past and tonight is going to prove that. Yes it sucks but shit happens life isn’t a fairytale but now I can move on and be with the man I meet here tonight. I walk through the glass doors and inside see the most luxurious lobby. I walk towards the elevators and get in. I push the floor number on the key card as I feel my pulse rise as the elevator moves up. I look at reflection on the mirror interior of the elevator and I look nervous as fuck.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I step out of the elevator and walk down the hall to the last room and slide the card into the lock and hear it click. I open the door and walk inside letting the door shut behind me. “Hello?” Am I alone? Did he change his mind and not come. I check my watch again it is only a few minutes after eight. I look around the gorgeous suite and notice the huge king size bed. I notice a box on the bed and I smile. I walk towards the bed and grab the black box. I open it and see another black with grey silk blindfold with a note saying _Wear Me_. I frown and groan this wasn’t part of it I’m so done with these games. I mean it was fun at first but now I need something more than this. “Who are you,” I say as I turn around trying to see if he’s here. “Put the blindfold on and you will find out,” a voice comes out from the front door.

I freeze. Fuck he’s here. How long has he been in here for? “I want to see your face.” “You will but first you have to trust me and put on the blindfold. Do you trust me darling?” Hearing his voice sends a shiver through my body. Yes I trust him I remember his other rules, commands, and games. “I promise you that when I have you screaming and begging for more that you will be looking into my eyes. You have my word.” Fuck I was deep in thought that I forgot to answer to him. All I have is his promise to go on and he hasn’t let me down so far. “Ok,” I say as I lift the blindfold up to my face. “I’ll do it.” I wrap the blindfold around my eyes and darkness consumes me. I hear him walk across the room until I feel his body pressed up close against me. I bite my lips as I feel his hot and hard body. “I won’t disappoint.” He whispers in my ear. I shiver as he tightens my blindfold. He grabs my hand and pulls me. I follow close behind him when he stops. Suddenly he carries me putting me on the bed.

I sit on the bed as I feel him stand behind me. “You look amazing with that suit,” he says as his lips kiss the back of my neck. “I watched you walk across the lobby. I saw the stares everyone gave you and how they wished you were there's. His hand roams around my chest and he starts unbuttoning my suit jacket and slips it off. I hear it fall on the ground and his hands are back unbuttoning my shirt. His hot hands touch my nipples as his index fingers rubs them getting them stiff. I moan quietly and lean against him. “Yea that’s right darling let me pleasure you. Only I can give you what you need.” He pinches my nipples making moan and I lean against him more. I can feel his hard body on my back. One of his hands starts moving down to my stomach as the other continues torturing my nipples. He presses his hard cock against my lower back and I move up a bit grinding against him. He lets out a low groan beside my neck then lets go.

“Where are you going?” I ask worried. I feel his hand on my shoulder, “I’m right here darling.” I hear a zipper and clothes falling on the ground. I bite my lips at the thought of him getting undressed for me. He wraps his arm around me again as he licks the side of my neck gently pinching my nipple making me moan. I turn around and place my hands on his chest, “Can I touch you?” I ask a bit hesitant. He stays silent and all I hear is our breathing. “Please,” I whisper. He nibbles on my earlobe making me shiver. “You may.” I smile as I touch his shoulders down to his biceps. I can’t see anything but I can feel his muscles and damn he’s built. I move my hands to his chest down to his stomach; fuck he must workout I think as I feel his abs. I move them lower feeling his hair leading down to his dick but stopped by the waistband of his briefs. I smile at the thought that he's almost fully naked and I’m not. “What’s that smile for?”

“Nothing,” I say as I move my hand down to rub his bulge. I feel him flinch making me smile more, “I just like touching you.” “I like it too,” He growls as I rub his erection harder. He grabs my wrist and moves my hand away. “I’m enjoying it too much.” I lick my lips “Undress me.” He chuckles “Is that an order?” “No,” I bite my lip. Yes it was but I can’t rebel against him. “Only if you want it to be,” I add. Suddenly he flips me on my back making me gasp. He moves his hand to the front of my pants and unbuttons them pulling the zipper down. My pulse quickens as he grabs both my boxers and pants and starts pulling them down. He reaches for my shirt and takes it off throwing it somewhere. I lay in bed naked. “Look at you.” His voice sounds husky. I can feel him staring at me making my body feel hot. I turn around lying on my back as I run my hands on my chest making my nipple tighten. I move my hands above my head and spread my legs open. “What am I going to do with you?” He says as his finger moves up my body to my nipples. “Should I taste those tight nipples,” he says as he swirls his finger on my nipple. I gasp. “Or should I have a taste of your sweet cock,” he moves his finger down to my hard cock stroking in lightly. “Yes,” I gasp as I buck my hips up. “Which one?” he says amused. “Everything,” I say desperately needing his touch.

His hand moves away from my dick making me whimper. “No.” he says. “You wanted to touch me so now it’s your turn. On your knees and suck my cock.” I bite my lips as I quickly sit up and fall down to the floor. I hear a laugh and I bite my lips harder. “So eager to get a taste of my dick darling?” I whimper and he laughs again. He tilts my chin up and uses his thumb to stroke my lips. He pushes his thumb inside my mouth and I swirl my tongue around it sucking it. I’m so stuck in a daze that I don’t notice when his other hand moved to play with my hair. He pulls my hair back making me gasp. Fuck how I wish I could rip off the blindfold and see the man who makes me feel so much pleasure. “Open your mouth,” he orders me. “I am going to feed you every inch of my cock.” My dick throbs. Fuck I’m so turned on. I feel something touch my lips and I stick out my tongue licking his slit. He smells clean and has a salty taste. I swirl my tongue around his slit and around his head. “Fuck baby.” he groans. I take his head inside my mouth letting my teeth graze his head as my tongue continues swirling around his slit. I suck hard on his head and his hand tightens in my hair.

He thrust into my mouth hitting my throat then withdraws. I choke and cough, “You felt that darling.” He says as I nod my head. I recover quickly and moan waiting for him to do it again. He chuckles and thrusts inside my mouth again. “I pictured fucking your mouth having your tight lips wrapped around my cock. I moan as I suck him eagerly letting him go as deep as he pleases. Fuck I want drive him wild like he drives me. “Fuck yea darling.” he growls and he keeps thrusting inside my mouth hitting my throat. I moan around his cock loving the way he fucks my mouth without holding back. He grips my hair tightly controlling my every move. I suck harder all the way up to the head and back down. “Fuck you were made to have my cock in your mouth.” he growls. I’m so turned on I move my hand to scratch my thigh. My dick is throbbing needing to be touched. I slowly move my hand to stroke my cock when he pulls on my hair making me look up. “What the fuck are you doing?” he growls.

He lifts me up and pushes me facedown on the bed. SMACK. I shriek as he spanks my bare ass. He spanks me again and fuck it feels so good. I thrust my ass back and shake it. I still have the blindfold on but right now I could care less. “My naughty boy,” he growls as he spanks me again. I groan in pain and pleasure. “You love getting spanked baby.” he says as his other hand yanks my hair and spanks me hard and fast “Ngh!” I moan. “This ass belongs to me. I’ve marked it now.” SMACK. “Who owns you?” he demands. SMACK. SMACK. “YOU!” I gasp, this incredible pain and pleasure taking over me. “Louder,” he demands as his hand moves down to stroke my cock. “YOU! YOU OWN ME!!” I scream out. Fuck I’m so close. “Please...Ngh” I moan as he pulls my cock. “You want to come darling?” “Yes,” I cry out as I feel my body shake and a tight feeling inside me. “Please let me come!” He lets go of my dick making me whimper as the bed shifts. He thrusts two fingers inside me. I moan and clench around them. He scissors his fingers inside me, “Are you ready for me darling?” “Yes!” I moan as he takes out his fingers and holds my hips. “Come for me!” he says, as he slams inside me his thick cock spreading me wide in just one stroke. I scream as I come. Ecstasy runs through my body like a tidal wave.

He doesn't stop he keeps on thrusting his cock deep inside me riding out my orgasm. Oh fuck I can't handle this it’s too much too strong. He thrust hard inside me making me clench around his cock feeling every inch of him inside me. “I can’t.” I gasp feeling exhausted. “You can,” he growls. He pulls out and flips me laying me on my back. I can't see a thing and only feel him grabbing my legs and putting them on top of his shoulders. He slowly enters me making me feel every inch. I moan as I arch my back. “You feel that baby,” he shifts making me feel his weight on top of me. “Every inch baby. I feel how you clench your tight ass around my cock. You want it so bad, you can't let it go.” He pulls out and I whimper. He chuckles and slams inside me making me moan loud. He continues going as deep as he could avoiding my prostate. “I want you begging me to stop baby. I want you drunk on my cock.” He slams inside me hitting my prostate. “FUCK!” I scream out. He growls and I arch my back, “More,” I gasp and he thrust harder and faster inside me. I clench hard around him and he groans. “You feel so good.”

“You promise. You promise to let me see your face.” I moan. He stops, “Once you see me there’s no going back.” “I’m ready” I say determined to find out who he is. No more secrets. He lifts me up so I can straddle him. He slams me down on his cock hitting my prostate again. “FUCK, right there don’t stop.” I cry out. He continues thrusting up hitting my prostate as I dig my nails on his shoulder. Feeling his hot breath on my face his nails digging into my hips. I’m close, “Please,” I sob as I feel myself getting closer. “I need to see your face.” He thrust up inside me and wraps his hand on my cock pumping me fast. “NOW!” I cry out as I start losing control.

I feel him tug at the blindfold. I open my eyes and finally see the face of the man who's been driving me insane. It’s him. Fuck its Levi. My orgasm shoots right through me. “FUCK LEVI!” I scream out clenching hard around him. “Eren,” he growls as he moves his hand to cup my cheek and kisses me. Our tongues meet and I kiss back desperately. I feel him come inside me making me moan into the kiss. I don't know how long we stayed in each other's arms. The pleasure fades away and I move my head up to look at him. I can’t believe it. Levi. My Levi is my mystery man. He opens his eyes and stares at me with those grey blue eyes. “That was our first kiss,” he says. He brings his hand up to cup my cheek but I move my face to the side. “That was our first kiss and our last.”


End file.
